How to Save a Wizard
by SpringTime7
Summary: Ronald Weasley left without a word. Two years later he returns and finds that no one wants him there. Will he be able get back the life that he had? Will Hermione ever forgive him? Inspired by the song "How to Save a Life" by The Fray.
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** This story was inspired by the characters created by JKR as well as the song "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. I do not own either of these works of art.

Her hand hesitantly knocked on the door in front of her. The gray paint was chipping off in most places to reveal the worn wood beneath. The numbers on the door, 203, looked as if they had been collected, or in the case of the 0 removed, over the years. The 2 was a thick and sturdy steel, while the 0 was missing, but the paint that had been around it showed where it should have been and the 3 was small, gold plated tilted slightly to the right.

She waited for what felt like hours but was a mere moment before she heard a fumbling noise from inside. Her heart rate, which was already high, increased so that she felt that it might pop right out of her chest. Some more noises could be heard from the other side and then the slow unlocking of the door. It opened a crack and she could just make out the blue eye of someone she thought that she recognized. It was duller then what she had remembered. There was no cheerful twinkle remaining to show her that this was who she knew it was. '_How much he has changed_' she thought to herself.

It had been over a year and a half since the fall of Voldemort, and the wizarding world was just starting to get back on their feet. Even with Kingsley in position of Minister of Magic it took people a while to begin to trust the Ministry at all. People could not easily forget the injustices done to them by the former regime it was getting better though, and only a few known death eaters still remained at large.

The door shut again and there was a rattling sound as the chain that had been holding it closed was removed. He had not so much as sighed when he saw who his visitor was. As if he had expected this and was resigned to his fate. She did not wait for him to fully open the door, once she saw it crack just a bit, she pushed her way through.

He stepped away, again as if he was expecting nothing else and moved over to the lopsided sofa on the left side of the room. "We need to talk!" She said in a soft voice. She could see him slightly shudder, the only reaction that she had gotten so far to her presence there. Then he smiled, it was a polite smile, one that did not reach his eyes. It felt as if a dagger had entered her heart when she saw that, and as she smiled at him she looked past who he was and tried to remember the boy that she knew, the boy that she had loved. He was not in this room.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend __  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness __  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night __  
__Had I known how to save a life_

The room was dark, and smelled of sweaty socks. There was a small window on the right hand side that let only a bit of the February sunshine into the dank apartment. She moved towards the window, absently looking out of it, wondering what she was going to say and why she was even here.

She finally looked away from the window and broke the silence that had been suffocating her. "So…how, how are you?" she finally stuttered out. She could not look him in the eye, what she saw there scared and saddened her too much. Maybe it was too late, and there was no saving him. Maybe he did not want to be saved.

He had been avoiding her gaze as well. She thought that her shock at his state probably showed on her face and was ashamed that she was not able to hide it from him. The tears were welling up behind her eyes, but _that _she could control more easily, and she would not let one fall. Finally he answered while picking at a nap on the couch.

"Fine."

After another moment of silence she realized that '_Fine_' was all she was going to get. '_That's it, just "Fine"?_' She was starting to get mad now. The sadness that had been enveloping her was beginning to be replaced with a slow seeping anger.

"So that's it? All I get is a '_Fine_', I haven't seen you in over a year and a half, you disappear from all of your family and friends with no explanation and all you can give me is a 'fine'?" She balled her hands into fists and they were slowly beginning to shake with the anger that was now taking over. "Well that is BULLOCKS! I know you are not fine, I mean look at you. You are living in a rat infested dump, in a muggle neighborhood that no proper muggle would ever enter, and you expect me to believe that you are fine? Oh, no Ronald Weasley, I don't think so. You need to go home, your family needs you, and you obviously need them."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend __  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness __  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night __  
__Had I known how to save a life_

He just sat there and kept on picking at the nap on the couch. No sign that he had even heard her. She stamped her foot in frustration. His head lifted slightly and she thought that she saw a flicker of a smile in his eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone again. "Now you listen to me Ron. This is unacceptable! I would have thought that you would know better than this. You used to be strong, what happened to you? Why did you abandon your family? Harry? M…Me?" The last word stuttered out and she felt her eyes burn from holding back the tears. She would not cry though. She couldn't let herself.

He looked up at her last words and his eyes, which just a moment before had been dead, filled with pain. She could see it as clearly as the bright red hair on his head. It shocked her to see and she had to look away.

"Abandon you? ABANDON YOU?" His face was getting red, as red as his hair. She took a step back from him, feeling the anger rolling off of him. "It was _you_ Hermione, YOU," and he pointed his finger at her "that abandoned me. You left me to deal with all of our grief all alone."

Her voice was low, almost a whisper, "I had to go Ron. My parents, I needed to get my parents, make sure that they were safe."

"And once they were safe? Once you got there and saw that everything was okay? Fixed their memories? You didn't come back. What was I supposed to do then? Not a word from you, not even a line to say that you were there and safe. After everything, I was not even worthy of that."

She was thrown, she had sent letters "...but I did, I did write…" Her voice was high and pleading.

"Not to me you didn't, Harry got one, Ginny got one, even my mother and George got letters, but you did not write to ME!"

"I was hurt Ron and I didn't know what to say to you. You didn't come out of your room for a month. Even when I tried to say good-bye… I didn't matter to you anymore. You're the one who left, your body was there, but you weren't. I thought you needed time, so I gave it to you. Yes I went to Australia, but I came back. I was only gone for a few months. I owed my parents that time." She was wringing her bag; it was so twisted that it would probably never be able to function as a proper purse again. "When I came home you were gone. No word to anyone. I know that I might not have deserved anything, but your mum? Harry? What did they do to warrant that kind of treatment?"

He looked deflated. All the anger that had flowed out so freely had quickly evaporated and left him in a slump on the tatty worn out couch. He didn't speak. And Hermione began to wonder what he was thinking, or if he was thinking at all. Maybe he would realize? Or maybe he had just changed too much for it to ever be the same. '_Oh, why did I come?_' She asked herself again.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend __  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness __  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night __  
__Had I known how to save a life_


	2. Hide and Seek

Hermione stared out of the window. Ron remained quiet on the couch and had yet to respond to her last accusation. She knew now that he would not, and she felt deflated. She walked towards the front door with her now ragged purse in her hand. Each step felt as if she were treading through waist high sand, but eventually she made it to the door. She lightly touched the handle and glanced back to the rumpled figure on the couch that used to be her best friend, the love of her life, and a lonely tear finally made its way down her cheek. Then she was gone, closing the door softly behind her.

It was getting dark outside. The little amount of light that the window let seep in had vanished to a sliver across his floor. He did not know how long it had been since she had left. He still felt blank, empty, like a shell of his former self. There was just nothing in him anymore. The anger that had swept through him while he had been yelling at her had gone leaving no trace. If anything he felt even more hollow now that he had finally felt something. He had forgotten what it felt like to have any type of emotion.

For the past year and a half he had been living day to day in this muggle hole. He had worked odd jobs to make enough money to eat and live, he had worked as a window washer, a grave digger, and in his current position as a street sweeper. No one bothered him, and he couldn't remember the last time he had even talked to anyone other than to say a disgruntled 'hello'.

'How had she found me?' he wondered to himself. That was the question he had been asking since she had arrived knocking on his door. He had left no traces that he could think of, not even using magic, which had been very hard for him at first. He had never lived in the muggle world, but he understood some things thanks to Harry and Hermione and his father's obsession with muggles. He knew enough to get by, and he did. It got easier as the time dragged on and now he wasn't even sure if he could do magic anymore.

'How had she found me?' Again rang through his head. She was the smartest witch he had ever known, but still… He couldn't wrap his head around it. Focusing on this question made it easier to not think about her accusations, which was good because if he had he would have to admit to himself that they were true.

His stomach grumbled and woke him from his reverie. He knew he didn't have much in his kitchen, but he would make do. He had some frozen meat pies that he could heat up now that he had learned how to work the microwave (though it had taken him a couple of tries and a blown up plastic bag of sauce to figure it out). In 6 and a-half minutes his pie was ready and so was his stomach. He ate with less enthusiasm then anyone who knew him would have suspected he could do. It took him at least ten minutes to finish it all, which in the old days would have only taken two, and that is only if he stopped to talk in between or during bites.

That night he spent tossing and turning in bed. He could not get to sleep, something he hadn't had a problem with in a long time. For the past year he had been able to sleep whenever he wanted. They were always dreamless; he hadn't been plagued with any of the nightmares that had scared him awake after the final battle in a while. Tonight though, he couldn't get thoughts of his family out of his head. His mother's image kept ramming itself in. He pictured her in the kitchen huddled over a cup of tea at the table. Trying to hide the tears from the rest of the family, trying not to think about how Fred was gone.

Now though he pictured her crying over him as well, because she had no idea where he was, or if he was safe. Sure she had that clock, but after Fred's death she had stopped looking at it. Seeing the clock with Fred's hand pointing at dead was just too much for her, it was too much for all of them. How, after knowing this could he not have taken the time to let them know that he was okay? Why had it been so hard for him to reach out to his family?

Then Hermione slipped into his head. Not the way that she looked today all sleek and stylish, but the way that she looked then, her bushy brown hair all over the place, her red rimmed eyes, crying over every one that was lost. She would come and sit on the end of his bed, waiting expectantly for him to say something. He couldn't though.

Once the grief had finally settled in he couldn't talk to anyone. He didn't know what to say. It was his fault that Fred had been killed. He should have been able to save him. Even George couldn't understand, because he hadn't seen Fred die. If anyone would have been able to get it, it would have been Percy, but they had never been that close, and so he had shut him out too.

He was starting to get better, was starting to think that things would be bearable, had even come out of his room. But when he did, he understood that he would never be okay. Hermione had left. She hadn't even said good-bye. He vaguely remembered her voice coming from the other side of his door (she wouldn't come in anymore after he stopped responding to her), he couldn't really understand her, as wrapped up in grief as he was; they were just muffled words and sobs to him. Still she never wrote to him and as soon as George got a letter from her and he still hadn't that was when he broke completely. Not only had he lost his brother, not to mention the countless other friends that had died in the final battle, he had lost the one person in the world that he could not live without.

That night he left. No note, no good-byes. Since he didn't come down from his room often he suspected that they probably didn't even notice for a couple of hours. He grabbed a train from Ottery St. Catchpoll and had not looked back since. Not really. Now though, he couldn't stop thinking about the people he had been trying to forget.

'_She had come back from Australia. She had come looking for him. Why? How?_' His bed sheets, which had been torn from the corners of the mattress from all of his tossing, were now in a rumpled heap in the middle of his bed. He got up so quickly that his leg got caught up on the sheets and he tripped, smashing his face to the floor.

"Greow" he groaned as he pushed himself off of the sticky surface. That would leave a mark.

He proceeded to tear through his room looking everywhere, 'Where is it? I know it is here somewhere'. Just as he was about to give up he looked under his bed again, in the far back corner between the bed post and the wall was a pointed wooden stick. He had to put almost half of his body under the bed to get at it, but finally he was able to grasp it and pull it out from where it had been wedged Merlin knows how long ago.

He flicked it once and yellow sparks flew out of the top. "Wingardium Leviosa," swish and flick and the pile of sheets that had fallen on the floor were hovered over towards the bed. They fell midway. It would take time, but the magic would come back to him and when it did he would go home.


	3. Silence is Golden

He knocked lightly on the front door. Apprehension and fear etched on his face. Normally he would have just walked in, but it had been too long and he wasn't guaranteed a warm welcome. In fact he was pretty sure that was the last thing that he would get.

"Just come in Harry, how many times have I told you, you don't need to knock" came his mother's distinctive voice from inside. He braced himself and walked in.

From the kitchen entryway he could see his mother hard at work cooking that evening's supper. Spoons were twirling in their pots and knives were cutting vegetables on their cutting boards. Mrs. Weasley was sipping from a spoon that had come from one of the pots when she turned around. The spoon made a hollow clunk when it hit the floor and her face went as white as a sheet.

His mother was by no means a small woman, but the way that she moved towards her youngest son you would think that she was as light as a feather. The next thing that Ron knew he was in a bone crushing hug and could hardly breathe. After a few moments, just as he was starting to feel that maybe it would be a warm welcome after all she broke away from him. Then, in a tone of voice that was all too familiar, she started, "**RONALD WEASLEY WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN FOR YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING…"**

Her rant was interrupted by his father who had come in from the living room. "Molly…" he said cajolingly, "what's wrong?" Then he spotted Ron standing in the corner. He went over and gave her a hug where she all but collapsed into his arms. He was stroking her head while she sobbed into his shoulder. Mr. Weasley gave Ron a look that was both relieved and angry at the same time. Ron just stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

Finally his mum broke away from her husband's warm embrace and looked at her son. Her eyes were red and puffy, but warm. Ron took a hesitant step forward, then another, then another until he was just in front of his parents. He looked at them and gave a wan smile. "I am sorry mum, dad." His throat closed up and he couldn't say another word. His parents did not seem to mind and at the same tame reached out to embrace their prodigal son. The three of them hugged each other and cried right in the middle of the kitchen.

She was expected at 6:30 but was running a little late because Crookshanks had decided that he wanted to eat the pudding that she had made for dessert, and in the process got it all over his fur and the kitchen, not to mention ruined the pudding. It didn't take long to clean, but then she had to start from scratch again. She despised being late, but she had told Mrs. Weasley that she would bring the dessert, and she hated to not bring something when she said that she would more. So it was at 6:52 that she walked into the Burrow, not needing to knock because Mrs. Weasley always yelled when she did. She moved straight into the kitchen and put the pudding onto the counter talking as she was walking.

"Sorry I am late, Crookshanks got into the…" Then she saw him, sitting at the end of the table staring down at his soup.

It was a good thing that she had already put the pudding down because she surely would have dropped it. She just stood there, not knowing what to say, or do. Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, "Oh, you brought pudding, you are such a dear. Come sit down and I will get you some soup."

She pushed Hermione towards the other end of the table and sat her down. The soup bowl was in front of her and soup was being ladled in before she had even realized that she was sitting. As Mrs. Weasley busied herself getting everything ready for Hermione she looked around the table. She had been seated next to Harry who was sitting next to Ginny. Mr. Weasley was at the head of the table near Ron. George was across from her putting as much space between himself and his younger brother as possible. Mrs. Weasley sat down at the end by Hermione. When she sat everyone resumed eating (as they had all stopped to watch Hermione's shock, all except one that is). No one said anything, and Hermione couldn't help but feel that this silence had been going on long before she entered the room.

They ate almost in complete silence. You could hear the slurping or chewing of food, the silverware scraping the plate, or Mrs. Weasley would try and make some attempt at small talk, but nothing could break the palpable tension. Hermione dared a peek over at Ron and saw that he was eating slowly, something which almost shocked her as much as his being there in the first place. 'Maybe he had listened,' she thought to herself but she couldn't believe it. She looked to her left at Harry and gave him a questioning glance. He returned her gaze and seemed to be just as confused. She knew that he was as hurt as the rest of his family that Ron had not contacted him. Harry had not been doing so well either when Hermione left. The only reason she dared to go was because she knew that Harry would have Ginny to help him out, and vice versa. He hadn't been catatonic like Ron, or a drunken mess like George (who understandably took Fred's death the worst, although he did not feel the need to walk out on his family), Harry would just let his anger take control sometimes.

Due to the fact that no one was talking the dinner went by fairly quickly and before she knew it the pudding plates were being washed up by Mrs. Weasley. Ron had remained in his seat, not looking at anyone. Everyone else was pointedly looking away from him as well. Harry nudged Hermione in the ribs and eyeballed the garden. She got the hint and made her way out there with Harry and Ginny in tow. As soon as she stepped onto the grass she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "What is he doing here?"

"We don't know" Ginny began. "I got home and he was there in the kitchen talking to mum. I didn't know what to say, so I just went to my room and waited for Harry." Hermione looked over to her messy haired friend.

"Don't look at me. I have no more clue than you two. He left me too ya know," he shook his head at Hermione, "I just don't get it, why would he come back and not even try to speak to us."

"He's probably just waiting for one of us to break the ice." She said heatedly, thinking that there was no way she was going to be the one to speak first.

"Not bloody likely, he screwed up and he can apologize, and even then I don't know if I will be able to forgive him." Ginny crossed her arms and looked daggers towards her red headed brother through the kitchen window.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "I guess I will wait to see if he is staying."

They talked a bit more about how it was weird and Hermione felt that she should bring up the fact that she had gone to see him, but she didn't. She felt that since Ginny didn't seem to be too pleased with her brother's return then she would blame Hermione, and there was no way that Hermione was dealing with the wrath of Ginny Weasley, not tonight, she was confused enough as it was.


	4. Falling Down

When they got back into the kitchen Ron was gone. Mr. Weasley was still at the end of the table talking to George while Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

"…he did come home though, so he must know that he was wrong and wants to fix it." Mr. Weasley was saying in a low voice to George.

"Nope, he probably just ran out of money and needed a place to stay before he ran off again." George was indignant and continued to shake his head at his father.

Hermione secretly hoped that this was not the case, but he had been so quiet at dinner. _'Why'd he come back?_' It had been almost six months since she had gone to see him. Why would it have taken him so long if her visit was the reason that he was back here?

She left with Harry saying her thank you's and good-bye's. In the yard she looked around and spotted a lone figure standing by what she knew to be Fred's gravestone. She pointed it out to Harry and he took her by the arm and dragged her over to him. "I need to know why." Was all that he would say to her, but she understood and followed dutifully.

He turned at the sound of their footsteps. "Hey" a weak voice came from Ron's mouth which stopped Harry in his tracks, and Hermione, who was right behind him ran into the back of Harry, knocking herself on the ground. "Oomph" she cried while Harry turned around and reached out a hand to help her up. No one laughed.

"So…?" Harry asked expectantly.

"So…What?" Ron asked back.

"So where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry was beginning to lose his temper, which was a shock since he had been pretty good about controlling it this past year or so.

"Around" and Ron shrugged.

"Around? Is that really the answer you are going to give me Ron?" Hermione could see Harry struggling to control his anger. "If this is the way you are going to act why'd you even come back here?"

"Dunno," and he shrugged again.

It was infuriating to hear. Why wasn't he talking? She had gotten more out of him than that, six months ago. Now he just stood there like an idiot shrugging his shoulders and kicking the dirt around with his shoe.

"Well fine then!" Harry grabbed Hermione by the wrist and walked her quickly to the apparation point where they left with a load resounding CRACK.

Ron stared on in wonder. Why hadn't he said anything? What was wrong with him? He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to let Harry know that he missed him too. That he didn't want to leave him, or his family. That it was just too much to stay there, to watch him be happy with his sister, to watch George drink himself into a coma, to see his mother's grief. Without Hermione to hold his hand he did not know what to do with himself. It was like he was no longer Ron.

It was too late now. He had screwed it all up because he was too chicken. He was afraid of being rejected by the best friends he ever had. It was so much easier with his mum because she didn't care about the why's, she only cared that he had come home; and he had come home, that much he knew for sure. He would not leave them again, not like last time with out notice or a word as to where he was. No matter what they said, one day he would have his life back. Maybe not the way he had once dreamed it would be, but he would earn his friends and family's respect again. With that thought he walked into the Burrow and to his old room. He slept better than he had in years, not the dreamless coma that he would fall into every night, but a contented slumber. He felt his old self slowly coming back.

"That GIT!" Harry screamed as he kicked the brick wall of the building that they had apparated in front of. "That coward," another kick, "that little piece of filth," but before he could kick the building again Hermione grabbed him and pulled him back. She pulled so hard that they both fell; Harry was on top crushing her to the ground.

"Would you please get off of me? Your boney arse is digging into my stomach." She said as she pushed him off. They both started laughing and Harry for the second time that night helped pull Hermione from the ground. They walked towards Hermione's flat arm in arm, residual giggles coming from each of them.

They hadn't really spent a whole lot of time together lately. Harry had finally come around to his old self and him and Ginny were really starting to be happy together now, and Hermione was happy for them, although she was a bit jealous of what they shared. She had always thought that in the end it would be her and Ron, Ginny and Harry. She never thought that she would be the one on the outside. Not that it had been all roses for them either; at first Ginny had a tough time dealing with the death of Fred who she was really close to. Then Harry who had the worst case of survivors guilt that there ever was, moped around for a long time and would erupt at the slightest thing. They stuck it through though, and now look at them. Hermione felt that Harry was going to propose any day now.

That was actually what had made Hermione decide to find Ron in the first place. She knew that Harry had been waiting for him to come home so that he could be there to share in his happiness. He had always been the optimistic one about Ron. Everyone else thought that he would never come back. It looked like Harry was right, Ron had come home, but was it because of what she said? Or something she dared not to even think, because of her? '_No, definitely not because of me_.' She had resigned herself to that a year ago.

She was happy now too. Just not in the way that she had thought that she would be. She had a great job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she had a nice flat, she had her friends, and she had been on a few dates recently with Seamus Finnegan of all people. Seamus was nice enough, always paid for her, held open doors, told her that she was beautiful. She knew it probably wouldn't go anywhere serious, but she hadn't really been able to even fancy anyone else since Ron left. This was a step, a step she was nervous and excited to take.

They finally reached her door. She lived in a mostly muggle neighborhood, though there were a few wizards on this street. She liked it because it was quiet and everyone was really very friendly. She even met a pretty nice muggle who lived downstairs named Georgie, and whenever Hermione felt nostalgic for her previous muggle way of life they would do laundry together.

"Wanna come up?" She asked Harry as she put her key into the lock.

"Sure," He shrugged his shoulders and followed her up the stairs. She lived on the fourth floor, the staircase was quite narrow and the stairs were a bit taller than most so even for the most fit it could be a trying climb. Breathless she opened her front door.

"I...really...hate...those...stairs." She said panting.

"Yeah...they...are...awful!" He plopped down on her squishy sofa. They rested for a moment, catching their breath.

"Want a drink? I've got butter beer?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

She brought over two bottles and slouched onto her matching armchair. "So, still angry?"

"Yes. I just don't get it. Why come back if you aren't going to talk to anyone?"

"Probably a bit scared? Or maybe he is just being a prat, which is more than likely."

"Yeah," and Harry took a slow sip from his bottle.

They talked for another hour or so about why Ron could possibly be there and if they thought that he would stay, but seeing as how he wasn't talking they couldn't draw any solid conclusions. Hermione tried to soften Harry towards Ron a bit, even though she didn't really believe half of the things that she was saying, but she knew that for Harry to be really happy he would need to make up with Ron, even if she wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive and forget.

**A/N: Okay next chapter will really start to pick up the pace, I hope it wasn't too boring. I just needed to lay some groundwork. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. There's A Party In My Backyard

The week went by and Hermione had not heard from or about Ron. Ginny had refused to be around him so she had been spending most of her nights at Grimauld Place with Harry. Mrs. Weasley wasn't thrilled about this but she knew that they were of age and there wasn't much that she could do, though she tried.

Hermione was eating breakfast that Saturday morning when she heard a pop in the fireplace (she had to transfigure one when she first moved in so that she could stay connected to the floo network). She looked over and saw Mrs. Weasley's face in her fire.

"Sorry to bother you dear, but I was just wondering if you wanted to come around tonight for a little get together that I am throwing for Harry's birthday. I know it isn't until Monday but I thought that since you will all probably be working, tonight would be better. It's a little last minute but with Ro..., well we thought it would be a good idea."

"I would love to come, Mrs. Weasley..."

"Please Hermione call me Molly, you are practically family."

"Fine, Molly, I would love to come, but I have a date with Seamus tonight."

"Well that's great bring him along, it isn't just going to be family... In fact if you wouldn't mind do you think you could get in touch with Luna, Dean, Neville, Hannah and anyone else you can think of?"

"Um... sure. I g-guess that would be okay. I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you dear..." and a second later she was gone.

Hermione was torn, she wanted to be there for Harry and with Ron in town he would need all the extra support possible, but who would be there to support her? Sure she had Seamus, sort of, but it wouldn't be the same. She also was uncertain of how Ron would react, but she put that thought away quickly. Ron couldn't possibly care after all this time, and even if he did, so what? He left.

She got ready for the day; she didn't want to visit her friends in her nightgown. She popped into Luna's fireplace first. The former Ravenclaw was still as flighty as ever but oddly insightful. Her long blond hair, her thin yet shapely figure, and the fact that she stopped wearing radish like earrings had made her quite popular amongst the fella's. Her boyfriend Dean wasn't too thrilled about it though. They had been dating since the war when they were stuck together at Ginny's aunt's home, before anyone had really paid any attention to her other than to tease her. His constant jealousy rivaled that of Ron's when Hermione went with Krum to the Yule Ball.

"Luna," she called as she looked around her kitchen. "Luna," she called again. After a couple more moments she left Luna's fire and went to Dean's. As soon as she popped in she heard yelling from another room...

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING UNTIL 8 THIS MORNING? I KNOW YOU WEREN'T AT HOME..."

"Well obviously," Hermione heard Luna's calm voice, "I told you I would be doing research on the Fliberty Bobble Head with Mr. Scamander. There was so much, did you know that it can breathe through its mouth, nose, and its toes..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FLIBERTY WHATSIT!"

"Well you don't have to yell about it. You're going to lose your voice and then who will sing me to sleep tonight."

There was silence and then little muffled whispers. Hermione felt that it might be safe to talk now. "Hello," she called.

A moment later blond head popped into the room, "Oh, Hermione, good morning!" The rest of Luna emerged from the doorway, followed by Dean. "Hey," he was a bit apprehensive, she was sure he was wondering how long she had been there.

"Mrs. Weasley, I mean, Molly, is having a birthday party for Harry tonight. I know it is a bit last minute but she wanted me to invite you two."

"I thought you were going out with Seamus tonight?" Dean piped in.

"I am, just a slight change of plans, that's all."

Dean just smirked, Hermione ignored his look, "Well, I will see you tonight," and with that she popped right out.

The conversations with Neville and Hannah hadn't been nearly as awkward. Hannah, Hermione and Harry had known each other throughout Hogwarts, but they didn't really hang out until they all started at the Ministry together, Hannah worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with Hermione and they all ate lunch together everyday. She was a lively girl with a very bubbly personality. She found the good in almost everyone (death eaters excluded of coarse). She was also really bright; Hermione sometimes wondered why she was put into Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw or even Griffyndor.

She saved Seamus for last, knowing that he wouldn't be pleased. Not because he didn't like Harry, but because this was to be their first date alone. She popped into Seamus' fire as he was sitting down to eat his breakfast. She called out a good morning to him.

"Hey pretty lady. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Then his face twisted into a frown, "You aren't going to cancel on tonight are you?"

She hesitated, it wasn't really canceling, just a change of plans. "No...No… nothing like that, it's just that Mrs... I mean Molly has asked us to come to an impromptu birthday party that she is throwing for Harry tonight. I um...said we'd go." She winced slightly at this waiting for Seamus to be upset. His frown remained, but only for a second.

"It's Harry's birthday? I didn't even know, but yeah that...that could be fun." He looked like he was trying to believe it, but she knew that he didn't.

"Maybe afterword we could do something, just the two of us? We don't need to be there the whole time." At this Seamus' smile widened and his eyes brightened a bit.

"Definitely!"

They said their good-bye's and Hermione spent the rest of the day trying to find the perfect present for Harry, not to mention the perfect outfit for tonight. She wanted to look nice for Seamus, and though she would never admit it, Ron too.

—

"You look bloody gorgeous" Seamus said when Hermione opened her door fully. He was right on time, another thing that she liked about him. She blushed slightly at his comment and walked out the door. "Those stairs are terrible," he continued as he put his hand in the small of her back to guide her down the hall.

"I know, but the neighborhood is so lovely, and my flat is everything I have ever wanted."

They walked down the horrible stairs and to the ally by her building, when they got there he grabbed her hand and apparated her right in front of the Burrow. They walked up the path, Seamus still holding her hand, and made their way towards the front door. Once inside Hermione noticed that they were the first one's to arrive. She took Seamus into the kitchen where they were sure to find Molly still slaving away at one thing or another. Sure enough she was in there handing some dishes to Ron to place out in the garden. There would be too many people to keep it all inside, so in usual Weasley fashion they had set up some tables out back along with some nice decorations and a big sign that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY.

Seamus, upon seeing Ron, gave Hermione a questioning look. Ron, who didn't even look up to see who had entered, walked straight out into the garden. "I thought he was gone?" Seamus whispered in her ear.

She knew she should have told him, but it was bad enough that she dragged him to this party instead of their more private dinner plans. He might not have said okay if she had. She blushed again and said, "Well, erm, yeah, he got back last week I think, he hasn't talked to anyone though." She said hoping that this would alleviate some of his apprehensions. Apprehensions that she knew he would have as he had been with them at Hogwarts, and apparently everyone knew about her and Ron, that is, except for her and Ron. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Hi, Mrs...Molly" Hermione said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hermione! Seamus! I am so glad you two are here. Now if you wouldn't mind, could you take this out to the garden?" She handed them a large punch bowl and they headed outside. Ron looked up as they were walking, his ears went slightly pink, but he just looked back down and didn't say anything. This was the proof that she needed to settle her mind of any thoughts she might have had about her and Ron. He was obviously not here because of her, she was a bit sad to realize that he was really over her, _'of coarse he is over you, and you are over him, you're here with Seamus, and he is nice and good looking and sweet...' _  
Sooner than she thought possible they were face to face. "Hey mate, long time no see." Seamus gave Ron a manly pat on the back. "R...Right, it, it has been a while yeah. How've you been? " Ron was choking out his words as if they were the slugs that he had puked up in his second year. The memory made Hermione chuckle slightly. Ron looked up confused while Seamus seemed to be amused by her little outburst.

"I have been well, quite well actually, me and Herms here have been spending some time together, I am working for Gringots and can't complain. I got me self a gorgeous girl," at this he squeezed Hermione around the waist, "and some money so life is pretty good."

"Yeah, well that's…er nice for you then. Congratulations and all that." Then he turned away to speak with his father who had just left the shed. Hermione wanted to laugh and cry at the same time what with Seamus' pompous little speech about his Herms (a name which she detested) and Ron's complete indifference. She let him pour her a glass of punch. It was going to be a long night.

Surprisingly enough the punch was spiked. Molly usually didn't allow too much alcohol in the house when George was around. He had been so much better these past few months though, and Angelina had been a big help getting him out of his 'funk' Her being Fred's old girlfriend and friends with both of them for so long they were really good at giving each other the support that they both needed.

"Well that was weird" Seamus said.

"Yes, it was" and she gave him a crooked grin. Seamus had just blatantly claimed her as his territory.

Others started to pile into the back yard. Hannah followed by Dean and Luna, Hagrid and Grawp, Mrs. Tonks and little Teddy, Bill and Fleur and their little girl Victoire and then Neville hand in hand with none other than Parvati Patil. _'Didn't know that she was invited?'_ Hermione gave Neville a look and he just shrugged and said "She's my date". And thus the party of 'weirdness' continued, it was definitely going to be an interesting night.

When he saw her all he could think about was how much she had grown up. She looked incredible. Then he noticed Seamus with his hand in hers while she floated the punch bowl ahead of them. He couldn't believe that she was seeing that git. He could feel his face get hot, but he quickly got control of himself. He had no right to care; she could date whoever she wanted now. They made their friendly enough greetings, though he noticed that Hermione had not said a word, Seamus had clearly marked his territory, and Ron hadn't been quite sure what to say. The old Ron would have punched him in the face, but this Ron, though he cared, couldn't muster up enough energy to do anything and knew that he didn't have the right.

He decided it was probably for the best, why would Hermione want to be with him anyway? Even before he had become this hollow man he never understood what she could ever see in him. So he busied himself with menial tasks like helping his mother make sure that everything was in place for the party. He didn't know if he would even stay for the thing, it's not like he was really wanted. He was pretty sure that Harry wouldn't want him there, and Ron couldn't blame him.

When Neville showed up with Parvati he gave himself a half smile. Now there was something that he never expected to see. Parvati was the best looking girl in Griffyndor (or at least that was what most of the blokes thought) when they were in school, and Neville, well he was just awkward, goofy Neville Longbottom. He did look different though, much more confident, there was still a hint of his former self which was made apparent when he nearly tripped over a tree stump. Neville left Parvati talking to Luna and came up to Ron and with a big smile on his face and proceeded to give him a huge friendly hug.

"Ron, it's great to see you mate, how've you been?" Neville said as he stepped away.

Ron was speechless, and not like the remorseful kind that he had been with Harry, no this was utter astonishment at this confident man standing in front of him. Finally he was able to get his bearings and replied, "Good Neville, and you, you seem to be doing well."

"Actually I am. I have been working as an assistant in this really fantastic green house; Professor Sprout gave me the recommendation. It's brilliant."

"That's great Neville, really." This was the most comfortable Ron had been since he had come home. "So, you and Parvati huh?"

"Dunno, it's supposed to be our first date. We were going to go to this fancy restaurant that she likes, but then Hermione told me about the party and I couldn't let Harry down y'know. She's not too thrilled....oh well." He shrugged.

Ron just laughed at this. Neville not only on a date with Parvati, but he was so calm about it all. Who was this guy and what had he done to that chubby boy that Ron had gone to school with?

"So how 'bout you? Whatcha been up to?"

Ron knew he would be getting this question from the minute that he had decided to come home, he had been able to avoid it so far, but he didn't think that his evasive maneuvers would work this time. "Nothing, I was away for a bit, trying out the muggle way of life. S'not so bad once you get used to it. They even have some pretty cool gadgets."

"What's a Gadget?"

"Um...well I guess toys sort of, 'cept they are right useful ones."

They continued to small talk for a while, and Ron was starting to feel better by the minute, then the crowd of people had started to gather close together and he could tell that Harry had finally arrived. He felt as if he had a huge bucket of ice water poured over his head as the reality of the situation invaded his thoughts. Neville walked off to go say 'hi' to Harry and Ron slunk back into the shade of one of the big trees in the yard. He just stood there for a bit and watched the crowd of former friends greet his former best friend. They were all smiling, and Harry looked so pleased to see everyone, that is until he spotted Ron in the back. The ice in Harry's eyes made Ron step back a bit farther, and he looked away. He wanted to talk to Harry, to tell him everything, but even if Harry would give him a chance, he knew that it should not be tonight. This was a night for joy, not the drama that would follow any conversation that they might have.

Hagrid was the second person to voluntarily greet Ron, and though he wasn't his normal jovial self, he wasn't as cold as he had been when in their sixth year none of them had opted to take Care of Magical Creatures with him.

"Ron, s'good to see yer. Been a bit of a while. Hope you were keepin' out O' trouble."

Ron just gave a wan smile at this. "Grawp looks like he is doin' good?" He said as he nodded in the direction of the Hagrid's half brother.

"Yeah, he has really taken ter me. I've been trainin' him up ter take over some of me responsibilities of grounds keeper, now that I got a pretty full schedule teachin' an' all."

"Th...That's good." Ron was relieved that he no longer had to go to Hogwarts, no matter what Hagrid said, Grawp was a giant, and though he was considered small (for giants anyway), he wouldn't want to run into him more often then was necessary.

Ron glanced over to a group of people towards the other end of the yard, he noticed that it didn't look like the friendliest conversation, but he couldn't understand why. It was just Neville, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati and some girl who looked familiar to Ron, though he couldn't think of her name. What could they possibly have to argue about? Then he heard Harry shout at Neville, "IF **HE WAS SUCH A GOOD MATE THEN WHY'D HE JUMP SHIP?**"

Ron didn't need to hear the rest; he knew what the fight was about and giving Hagrid a quick good-bye handshake he made his way inside.


	6. Making Up is Hard to Do

Seamus had gone to get Hermione a drink when Neville came to stand by her, Ginny and Harry. "Hey, Harry! Happy birthday!"

"Sure you want to talk to us Neville? Why not go back to your best mate?" Ginny's tone was hard, and Neville winced in surprise at the apparent venom in her voice.

"Huh?" He said bewildered.

"You heard me."

"Ginny I really have no idea what you're talking about." He looked around at the group that was gathering for help. Not that anyone would offer any, they all knew better then to get in between Ginny and anyone that she was mad at.

"I am talking about that piece of walking trash that used to be my brother."

"Wha..oh Ron? Yeah so? He's my friend, why shouldn't I talk to him?"

"Because he is a worthless git!"

"Well I thought he was just as nice as always."

"You would." She crossed her arms, "good to know he is speaking to someone because he hasn't said more than two words to either me or Harry."

"C'mon Ginny, he's your brother..." He looked at Harry, but if he had been hoping for assistance in that direction he was sorely mistaken.

"Don't look at me, he's crap in my book too," Harry said shaking his head.

"But Harry, Ron's been your best mate for…well forever."

Then all the pent up anger that Harry had been holding in for the past week boiled over and he spat, "**IF HE WAS SUCH A GOOD MATE THEN WHY'D HE JUMP SHIP?**" Seeing the shocked look on Neville's face calmed him down a bit and he continued in a quieter voice, "Who leaves there best mate alone to deal with all of that death?"

No one knew what to say, that is except for Parvati who happily chimed in, "Well I have always thought that he was a bit worthless, I mean look at the way he just ditched Lavender in our sixth year," and then she glared at Hermione as if it had been her fault that Ron and Lavender hadn't worked out.

Hannah, who had been quietly listening to the conversation, cleared her throat, "I know that we weren't that close when we went to school or anything, but I know that you and Ron were the closest friends I had ever seen." At that moment she nodded her head in the direction of Ron, who look like he was headed into the house. "I am not saying that what he did was right, but maybe that was just his way of dealing with everything. Maybe it is easier for him to talk to Neville because he knows that he didn't hurt Neville the way that he hurt you. It can't be easy after all this time admitting he was wrong, and how do you know that he didn't come back to just that?"

Neville mouthed 'thank you' and gave a huge grin. Parvati just crossed her arms and scowled. Harry and Ginny both looked down ashamed, and Hermione just eyed Hannah gratefully. She had in a sense stuck up for her, after what that little priss Parvati had implied. Thankfully Seamus came back, carrying two cups of punch, completely oblivious to what he had missed. He handed her the punch and she drank half of it in one huge gulp.

"Slow down 'Herms, the night is still young." He wrapped his free arm around her waist and chuckled.

She looked at him sheepishly and took a smaller sip from her drink. "Sorry, I was just really...thirsty."

"Yeah well that's no pumpkin juice."

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Of coarse Ron was significantly absent, and Hermione could swear that she saw George and Angelina snogging over by the shed. She knew that they had been spending a lot of time to together but she never thought… well that. She was happy for them, they both had it hard and it was nice to see George happy, and sober.

At around ten Seamus came up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear, "So...about our date..."

She giggled and almost tripped over one of his feet, she had had a bit to drink. "Okay," and she began to blush. She was nervous; probably why she had more to drink than she normally would have. They hadn't really spent a whole lot of time alone, had only kissed twice and they had been sweet innocent kisses. She knew that tonight would either be the beginning or the end, and she didn't know yet which way she wanted it to go. They said their good-bye's to everyone and then Seamus held onto her by the waist and led her around to the front of the house, she leaned into him mostly to protect herself from falling. She took one last look behind her, the Burrow looked so friendly and warm even on the outside. She could see Molly working hard in the kitchen, and in the topmost window she thought that she saw a tall figure peak out from behind a curtain, but then it was gone and all she could see was the cloth fluttering in the cool night breeze.

She had gone; he watched her leave from his bedroom window. She seemed a bit tipsy and Seamus was holding onto her tightly. A dull ache rested in his chest that threatened to turn into a sharp pain. She looked behind her and he ducked back quickly, praying that she hadn't seen him. His heart was beating so fast that he had to grip his chest to hold it in. He knew that he didn't want her to be with Seamus, or anyone for that matter, but he had no claim on her anymore, if he ever did, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting her to be his again. She looked so beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen her, including that night at the Yule Ball. Her hair was still full, but not as bushy as it once was. It was more of a wave that cascaded down her back. Her eyes still sparkled when she laughed and without the pile of books to weigh her down she stood straight and confident. She was amazing and he knew that even if he once was worthy he was not anymore. It hurt him a lot more than he wanted to admit.

His reverie was interrupted by a knock at his door. When he turned around he saw Harry standing in his doorway. He seemed more at ease then the last time, less confrontational. Ron's muscles which had tensed when he first saw him relaxed a bit. "Hey," he said after a moment.

"Hey," Harry said back as he walked over to Ron's bed. "Can we talk?"

Ron was nervous, and pretty sure that it showed, so instead of speaking he just nodded slightly and leaned against his dresser.

"Where were you?" Harry's tone was questioning and not accusatory like it had been the last time in the garden.

"In a muggle town."

"Why?"

"Because it was easy..."

Harry cocked his head to the side and Ron continued, "no one there had ever heard about the battle, no one there knew who I was or expected anything from me. Like I said, it was easy."

"But why didn't you write?"

"I didn't want to be found, I knew that if I had written, even just to you, you would have tried to convince me to come back, and I couldn't. I just couldn't come back."

"Why?"

"Because every time I looked at mum it broke my heart, and it was my fault, if I hadn't been so eager to be kissing Hermione, if I had broken the kiss off sooner then maybe..."

"Ron that is not what killed Fred."

"Yeah I know, but I might've been able to stop it, and I was right there, I was there and he was fine, and then he wasn't. It' was just hard, and it was even harder to see my family suffer, feeling that I might've done something different and Fred would still be with us." Harry tried to interrupt but Ron cut him off. "No Harry, I know it's stupid, but I need you to understand that that is how I felt, how I feel. Those few weeks after the war, once everything had finally sunk in, people coming around praising us, me...it was just too painful."

"You could have told me, Ron. Or Hermione, she wanted to be there for you, she tried to be there for you."

"I know, but I couldn't...I just couldn't talk to anyone. I think I partially blamed her as well. Don't give me that look. I know it wasn't her fault, _now,_ but then, it was too much. I thought that if she hadn't kissed me then and if I hadn't kissed back...I know it doesn't make much sense."

"No. It doesn't."

"I snapped out of it though, I was coming around. Then I found out that she had left, and that…" Ron turned his head away from Harry as he gained control over his watering eyes, "…that broke me. When she wrote to everyone except for me I knew that I had lost her for good and that was a grief that I could not live with."

Harry nodded at this. "Now, that is something that does make sense, even though it was really dumb of you. She came back ya know, you could have worked it out. Or you could have tried to go after her, fight for her."

"I know, but I was still such a mess about everything else, I honestly didn't think I was worthy of getting her back. I just did what I thought I had to do." Ron looked up at Harry and there was understanding in his eyes. "I am sorry Harry. I did not mean to hurt you or anyone. I was being a selfish prat."

"Yeah, you were, but since when is that something new." Harry cracked a smile and Ron couldn't help but return it.

"Mates?" Ron asked his eyes full of hope.

"Best mates!" Harry rose from the bed and gave Ron a hug. Five minutes later they were walking down the stairs laughing about a story that Ron was telling about the first time he had tried to use the washing machine, flooded the laundry-mat and got yelled out by a lady wearing a muumuu and slippers.

They entered the kitchen and immediately the laughing stopped. Ginny was standing there arms akimbo glaring at the two men. "I'll just be um... in the back..."

"OH NO YOU DON'T." she said to Ron as he tried to sidle his way to the door. "So now you two are all buddy-buddy again? That was quick. What did he tell you? That he was sooo very sorry and would never do it again?"

"Ginny, c'mon, we talked. It's okay. He knows that we were mad, but he explained, and even though I don't agree with or like what he did, I get it." Harry tried to placate her.

"Were mad? Oh no Harry I AM mad."

Ron took a hesitant step towards his sister, frightened that she might perform her famous bat-bogey hex on him, but braving the danger. "Gin, look I explained it all to Harry, and I will to you too, but you have to please calm down."

It was the please that got her, she couldn't remember Ron ever saying the word 'please', she didn't think it was in his vocabulary. She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs in a huff, arms crossed. "Okay, I'm listening..."

Twenty minutes later the atmosphere in the kitchen was, if not warmer, a bit less icy. Ginny listened to Ron explain, he told her everything, almost. He decidedly left out anything to do with Hermione; that was going to stay between him and Harry. Ginny's arms had uncrossed and though she wasn't as ready to forgive and forget as Harry had, she did understand how sad Ron had been after Fred's death. Ron knew that eventually he would get his sisters trust back, but for tonight he was just glad to have Harry's. It was a start.

Seamus had taken Hermione dancing; it was a new place that had opened up off Diagon Alley. They had un-poppable bubbles floating all around the room and played music that reminded Hermione of muggle disco. They had fun dancing to songs that she had never heard before like "Let Me Light Your Cauldron" and "Dancing 'Til the Hippogriff Crows". Near one in the morning Hermione was starting to show signs of exhaustion, it had been a long day, so Seamus graciously offered to take her home. Once there she invited him up for a cup of tea, which he accepted.

They toiled their way up the stairs and into her flat where she had him sit at her kitchen table while she boiled the water. "I had fun tonight," she said as she turned her head around to look at Seamus.

"Yeah, me too. You were great out there on that dance floor, who would have thought that you had those moves in you."

Hermione blushed at this, and returned her attention to her tea making. "You weren't such a bad dancer yourself; though I am pretty sure that some of your moves could get someone hurt. Like me."

"Ha ha ha, nah, I have been perfecting those moves for years. No casualties yet." He winked at her.

"Yeah, yet!"

They continued flirting while drinking their tea. Seamus was giving her piercing glances that gave her butterflies. There was a distinct possibility that they would end up kissing, and she was nervous. They had had those couple of mild prim kisses, but tonight she knew that this could turn into some serious snog time. She excused herself to go to the 'loo' (code word for brush her teeth) and came back a bit anxious.

Seamus stood from the kitchen table and moved over to her. "Well lovely lady, I must go soon. I had a wonderful time tonight and would love it if you would let me take you out again sometime, I could teach you some more of my dance moves." and he winked. She blushed again, she couldn't stop herself. Before she had even time to think or respond Seamus' lips were on hers, his hands holding her face towards him. They kissed, and it was a real kiss this time. No peck good-bye kisses. No, this was a tongue in your mouth full on snog fest. It felt nice, safe, maybe a bit slobbery, but not bad. What did she have it to compare to anyway? Ron who was, well amazing, but it was only that once and it had been so rushed and short, and then there was Krum, which was not enjoyable at all, her face felt as if it had been swallowed by the abyss that was his mouth. So Seamus was a nice happy medium. Not amazing, but on the plus side he was also not eating her face off. There were definite possibilities here.


	7. WakeUp Call

Disclaimer: This is fanfic and I am in no way claiming these characters as anything other than JKR's. :)

She awoke slowly; the light from her window was creeping its way towards her eyes. She kept them closed trying to focus on the headache that was taking over. Her arm was wrapped tightly around her pillow and she loosened her grip as she started to shake herself awake. 'Merlin my head hurts.' She thought as she sat up. She finally wiped the sleep from her eyes and made her way to her bathroom hoping that she still had some Hogpoke's Headache Helper left. It was almost empty, just enough for half of a dose, but any little bit would help and she would pick some more up later.

She sat back on her bed where brief snippets of the night before kept invading her mind, Harry's fight with Neville, George and Angelina snogging by the shed, a figure in the window of the burrow, dancing her feet off, kissing…kissing…kissing. The memory was somewhat hazy, but she definitely remembered kissing Seamus. She felt a slight sinking feeling in her stomach. There was a time when she was sure she would never kiss anyone but Ron again. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought of him, and stroked Crookshanks who had just jumped into her lap.

It had been easier before he had come back, before she had known where he was. Then it was more out of sight, out of mind…almost. He would invade her dreams some nights and she would wake up crying. It was always the same dream with only a few variances, she would be walking behind him, trying to get his attention but he would ignore her. She would start screaming but nothing seemed to turn his head. Then she would try and grab him and her hand would go right through him as if he were made of smoke. Sometimes he would disappear at that point, other times he would float away faster and she would have to run to keep up.

Just thinking about the dream made her heart start to race and panic settle in her chest. She had been better at least during the day time. Now that he had come back though anytime that she had a spare moment to think, he would seep into her mind. It just would take a little more effort on her part, that's all. So she switched her thoughts to Seamus. She brought a picture to her mind of his rugged good looks. He was not traditionally handsome, but he was a man's man, and that was attractive. His hazel eyes smirked, like they had a funny secret from the world. She liked that about him. Just as she had started to get used to thinking of Seamus an owl tapped at her window.

Breakfast that morning was the liveliest meal yet. Ginny didn't say much, but the lack of the evil eye really had helped to lighten the mood. Ron's mum kept up a stream of small talk while his dad ate noiselessly at the end of the table. George didn't live there anymore so his hostility towards Ron was significantly absent. Ron even had second helpings, something that he had yet to do.

"Here dear, have some more, you are looking a bit peaky. What were you living on out there? Lettuce?"

Ron just smiled at this and happily took his third helping of eggs. Harry was to come back around noon and they were going to spend the day "catching up". It was the first time in a long time that Ron had had anything to look forward to. He busied himself with menial chores to make the time go faster, helping his mum with anything that she needed. It was a nice change for Ginny who had been the only child around the house and therefore the only one to help out. It warmed her to Ron a bit more to see him working instead of sitting on his bum, like he used to do.

When noon came and went and Harry hadn't come by Ron began to worry. Things like _'maybe things aren't back to normal'_, or '_maybe he hasn't really forgiven me_,' kept spinning around in his mind. Finally, though, at one thirty Harry had come. He looked a bit winded as if he had run all the way there.

"Sorry...I'm…late...had...to...help...Her…mi…o…ne..."

Ron jerked at the sound of her name "Is she okay?" He started to panic.

After he had caught his breath a bit Harry continued, "Yeah, she'll be all right, just had some bad news, needed someone to talk to. I lost track of the time. Her staircase is a killer though, ran all the way down and apparated right away."

Mrs. Weasley came in with a cold glass of pumpkin juice and Harry took it all in one gulp. "Ahh, thanks Molly."

Ron crooked an eyebrow when he heard Harry using his mum's first name, but did not comment. He had missed a lot, and from what he could tell Harry had become even more a part of the family then when Ron was around. Hell he was more a part of the family then Ron was at this point. "So, what was the bad news?"

"Her mum's in the hospital," at the look on Ron's face Harry added, "she'll be fine, just had a bit of a fainting spell, she has to stay there for a couple of days for some testing, but the doctors said that she should be okay."

"What are doctors?" Ginny asked.

"They're like healers, but for muggles." When Harry gave him an inquisitive eyebrow raise Ron said, "What? I lived with muggles for nearly two years. Also I had to go to one once, got hit pretty hard in the head with shovel, it wasn't as quick of a fix as going to St. Mungo's but they were able to straighten me out eventually. Left a nasty welt though for a couple of weeks."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice (Mrs. Weasley had brought him another glass), and Ginny even let out a little giggle. His mum shook her head at this, but didn't say anything.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon? I can't stay too late, I have some cases I have to go over for work tomorrow, but we got until 8 or so."

"Dunno" Ron shrugged. "Wouldn't mind going to check out some of the new brooms; been a while since I have been up to date on what's out there."

"Sounds good, I need some new gloves anyway, and I am almost out of Woodson's Wood Oyl. There is a new Nimbus out, its balance isn't as good as the Firebolt series, but it is a bit faster."

"Blimey, there's a Firebolt _series_? And something faster than it? I didn't think I had been gone that long."

They made their way through Diagon Alley and into Quality Quidditch Supplies without any problems. Ron took his time going over every detail of the Firebolt part two and the Nimbus 2003. He decided that though the speed was better on the Nimbus that balance was more important. Not that it mattered he couldn't afford either broom. That brought a question to his mind that he had not even bothered to think about. What was he going to do now? He hadn't taken his N.E.W.T.S. as everyone else had (there apparently were evening classes that were offered to those that missed out on taking them due to the battle with Voldemort). Harry was working towards his goal of being an Auror. Hermione he heard had got a pretty nice gig at the ministry, even Neville had a job mucking around with plants.

"What do I do now?" Ron suddenly turned to Harry, who had been debating between two different sets of gloves.

"Well, there's always the Leaky Cauldron, we could go and have a..."

"No. I mean with my life? You're on your way to being an Auror..."

"Oh! Well…I dunno. I could ask around at the ministry, see if there is anything that they can do to help. Kingsley could pull some strings; maybe get you an internship or something. I know that some of the departments offer them instead of needing N.E.W.T. scores as long as your O.W.L.'s aren't bad."

"You think? Would it be a paid internship?"

"Maybe, some departments do, though it usually isn't much."

"Well I can live on _'not much'_ been doing it my whole life."


	8. Being Neighborly

Hermione had gone straight to the Hospital that morning. She had wanted to stay, but the doctors needed to run more tests and her mother wouldn't be able to see anyone. As soon as she got home she flooed over to Grimmauld Place hoping that Harry hadn't gone to see Ginny yet. She didn't want to have to floo there with the chance that it would be Ron that she would run into. Thankfully Harry had been there and had come straight through the fire place to comfort her. The doctors had told her that all would be well, but she was nervous and couldn't sit still.

When Harry left more than an hour after he was supposed to meet Ginny she didn't know what to do with herself. She fidgeted and cleaned her already spotless flat. She finally decided that fresh air might help with her nerves. She got to the third floor landing and ran, literally, into Georgie. She fell to the ground. It was beginning to become a habit. One that didn't make her bum feel too great either.

"Oomph...Sorry."

"Hermione? I didn't even see you coming."

"Well, you wouldn't with all of those bags blocking your view."

Georgie let out a deep chuckle. Hermione loved the way that she laughed. It was kind of goofy, but sweet. Hermione picked herself up and helped to grab some of the groceries that she had made Georgie drop when she had run into her. Hermione helped her bring them into the flat and put them away. It was something to do, and it got her mind off of everything else.

"So, what's new?"

"My mum is in the hospital," she just blurted it out; she hadn't meant to tell her.

"Oh, no! Is she all right?"

"I don't know, the doctors said so, but they keep running all these tests."

"What happened?"

"She fainted."

"Hmm... you know they are probably right, nothing to worry about. Hell I fainted once while making chocolate chip cookies with a girlfriend of mine when we were kids. It was quite a shock, but," and she knocked on her head, "nothing too wrong, eh."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. _'Maybe things would be okay, they were probably just being safe. Better safe than sorry, right?_'

"So what else is new? I saw that boy coming down your stairs pretty late last night."

Hermione blushed a bit, and glanced at a picture hanging on Georgie's kitchen wall. "Oh, um...just this guy I'm kinda seeing."

"Oooh, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Oh, he's just an old friend from school. We've gone out a few times."

"and..."

"...and he's nice."

"I'd say. Nice to look at anyway."

They both laughed at this. "He is cute."

"Cute? Are we talking about the same bloke? He was gorgey!"

"I guess..."

"Don't sound too excited."

"No, I am, sort of. I mean, like I said, he's nice. I've known him since we were kids. I guess I'm just not used to thinking of him like that."

"So what's really going on then?"

She hesitated. Did she want to confide in Georgie? I mean sure they talked and gossiped a bit when they did laundry, but did she really want to tell her everything? 'Why not? It isnt like she knows him. _Maybe it would be good to get another perspective on things.' _  
"Okay, see there's this other guy, Ron. We went to school together too. Harry and I, you remember Harry right?" Georgie and Harry had met a couple times briefly in the hallway.

"Yeah, go on."

"Well we were all best friends, the three of us I mean, at school. Then things changed, and I started to care for Ron in a not so friendly way. We used to fight constantly and then one day I kissed him. It was so wonderful. I mean the kind of kiss you only read about in stories. But after that some pretty bad stuff happened, a bunch of friends of ours and his older brother died in an...accident, we drifted apart. I went to Australia for a bit and when I came back he had left. No one, not even his family knew where he had gone. He came back just this past week and I can't seem to stop thinking about him."

"Wow, intense. That is some really crazy stuff."

"Yeah" Hermione sighed. "Like I said though, Seamus is nice. I guess it's just hard because… he's not Ron." Hermione looked down at her hands.

They sat there and talked for the rest of the afternoon. It was nice talking to Georgie. She was so energetic and sympathetic. Georgie told Hermione all about her boyfriend. They had been dating off and on for a year, and their relationship had more drama than the London Theater. It helped to cheer her up and Hermione left Georgie with a lighter heart than the one that she had gone in with.

She went back to the hospital that night to check in on her mum. Her mum was asleep, but her dad said that all the tests had so far come back negative, which was a good sign. She bought herself and her dad dinner from the hospital cafeteria, it was pretty vile, but she made herself eat it especially since she hadn't really eaten a thing all day.

When she got back there was an owl from Seamus. The envelope was pink and when she opened it a dozen pink roses came out along with a note _'Hermione, I had a wonderful time last night and hope to have another one with you. What about sometime this week. Yours, Seamus.'_ She smiled and put her nose into her beautiful bouquet of roses. The owl had been waiting, so she wrote in reply that she had had a good time as well and that Tuesday night would be good. She was determined to move on. Ron was the past, and Seamus could be her future.

A/N: It's a short one I know. I am sorry. Please forgive me! Let me know what you think. Even if you hate it.


	9. Caught in the Act

Ron met with Kingsley Monday morning at nine. Harry had set up the meeting, and Kingsley had been more than happy to help. He arrived ten minutes early, just to be safe. He sat in his best robes (the one's that Fred and George bought him though they were a bit short now as Ron had grown even more since then). He fidgeted with his cuffs and continuously ran his hands through his hair. _'It's just Kingsley. You've met with him loads of times.' 'Yeah but he wasn't Minister of Magic then was he?' 'So, he is still the same Kingsley that taught you how to throw a mean swelling hex.'_ Just when he was about to argue with himself some more the door to the Ministers office opened and Ron was face to face with Kingsley himself.

He looked the same as always, shiny bald head and all. They shook hands and Kingsley gave him an award winning smile. "Ron, it's good to see you again, been a while."

"Yeah, well, er..."

"Come in, sit down." And he led Ron toward a high backed green velvet chair. It was pretty cozy, and he was just settling in when Kingsley's booming voice continued, "So, what can I help you with Mr. Weasley.?"

"Well I was wondering if there were any internships that I could take?"

"Let me see, we have one here for the Department of Mysteries, you need ten N.E.W.T.S. for that one."

"I never took my N.E.W.T.S." Ron kept his eyes focused down at his lap.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. Hmm..." and he shuffled through some more pieces of parchment on his over crowded desk. "Well, I seem to recall hearing from your father that you did pretty well on your O.W.L.'s. There is a spot open in the Department for Muggle Relations. You would need an O.W.L. in muggle studies."

"I never took muggle studies... but I lived as a muggle for almost two years."

"Is that right? Wondered where you had gotten yourself off to. Your dad never would say."

"Yeah, well, he didn't exactly know."

"Ah, well let me see what I can do. Magda Hernunculous is the head of that department, she might be persuaded to let you on, that is, if you are interested."

"Yes. I'm interested." Ron smiled and nodded emphatically.

"All right then. I will get in touch with old Magda and see what we can do. You'll get an owl in a few days." Kingsley stood up at this and put out his hand to Ron. Ron stood immediately and shook his hand with more enthusiasm than he had shown in two years. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. He left Kingsley's office with a slight spring to his step.

Ron had told Harry that he would meet him after to see how it had gone. He took the lift to the second floor where the woman's voice spouted off _'Auror department, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, Wizengamot Administration Services and Improper Use of Magic.'_ A few paper airplanes, a big wizard and Ron exited the elevator. He looked around to see a bunch of cubicles all jumbled closely together. There were posters of missing death eaters, maps, and family photos posted all over the walls. He finally found Harry's desk through the maze of cubicles and sat down in the plastic chair beside it.

"So...how'd it go?"

"There is an opening in the Department for Muggle Relations, Kingsley said he would talk to Magda whatshername and see if I could get it."

"That's great! So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Dunno. Haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well I have some things that I need to take care of here, but I could meet you for lunch in the caf."

"Yeah, sounds good. When's lunch?" Ron's stomach started to loudly growl, which made them both laugh.

"Well why don't you meet me down there around noon."

"Okay."

Ron got up and walked around till he found his way out of the maze. Since he had a few hours to kill he decided to stop in and see his dad. Mr. Weasley worked back on the first floor as the advisor to the minister. Ron hadn't really spoken to his father since he got back. He knocked on the door and when he heard a familiar voice say enter he walked in. They sat in awkward silence for a while, but after Ron made a bit of an effort they both loosened up. Ron congratulated his father on yet another promotion; he had finally gotten a job that he deserved, though if you had asked Mr. Weasley he would still say that he missed his old job dealing with muggle contraptions.

They spent that time catching up and things were really looking up for Ron. He had maybe gotten a job, he was friends with Harry again and he had a real conversation with his dad. Ron didn't even notice the time and when he finally looked at the clock and saw that it was five past twelve he left his father's office and made his way down to the cafeteria on the eighth floor.

She hadn't expected to see him here. Not in the cafeteria at the Ministry of Magic. What could he possibly be doing here of all places? He was looking around, and she ducked her head hoping that he hadn't seen her. She sat at her usual table, noticing Hannah walking in, Harry right behind her. Harry stopped half way to their table though and spotted Ron. _'Oh no, this is going to be bad,'_ and she ducked her head even more, hiding her face with her hair, afraid of what kind of scene would unfold. She peeked out from under her curtain of tresses and saw Harry and Ron laughing...together. Her mouth dropped and Hannah, who had reached their table at that point, asked if everything was okay. Hermione just nodded and ordered her food, which immediately appeared on her plate after she entered five sickles into the slot in front of her seat. She ate in silence, sneaking covert glances at Harry and Ron, who were sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

"Wonder where Harry is today?" Hannah said.

Hermione just pointed her head in their general direction and took another mouthful. Hannah turned to see where she had indicated and nodded knowingly.

"Knew they'd make up. Good to see."

A weak "yeah" was all Hermione could muster. Why hadn't Harry told her? How did this happen? What happened? What could Ron possibly have said to make it all better? And she could see that it was in fact all better, like they had never skipped a beat. As if all of that time hadn't even passed. She was furious. She scarffed down the rest of her food in a Ronald like fashion and left the cafeteria faster than Hannah could say "Crumple Horned Snorkack" not that she ever would.

Ron had seen her as soon as he had entered the room. He watched as she obviously saw him and tried to duck out of view. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her scarf down her food, possibly breaking his record, then, he watched her leave. She was mad, he could tell, after all this time he could still read the signs of anger from her. How could he not? He had been on the receiving end of it often enough. Harry who hadn't been completely oblivious to her actions either looked a bit worried.

"She okay?" Ron asked.

"I probably should have told her that we made up. But yesterday she was so worried about her mum I didn't want to add to her concern."

"You definitely should have told her mate. She is as angry as I have ever seen her, and for once I don't think it is at me."

Harry grimaced at this. "I'll go talk to her after work." They continued eating and brought the conversation around to lighter subjects, neither one wanting to broach the topic of Hermione and her anger again. On one side because he didn't want to think about what he would have to face that evening and on the other because it hurt to even say her name.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short, sorry about that. Sometimes I get carried away with my titles and chop it up more than necessary. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all of you for reading and especially those who have been reviewing.**


	10. All Things Point to Love

She was sitting on her big chair in the living room drinking a cup of tea and trying to get a handle on what had happened this afternoon. She had just taken a sip when she heard Harry calling to her from her fire place. She ignored his call and took another slow sip from her mug.

"C'mon Hermione! You have to talk to me," silence and another sip. "Hermione, don't be that way." More silence. "I'm coming in," she still did not respond, and then she watched as Harry's figure emerged from the fire place. He sat on her sofa and faced her. She continued to sip at her tea, pretending that he was not even there.

"Really Hermione, you're not even going to listen to me?" Still she said nothing. "Fine, you don't want to talk? Good, then you will just have to listen. Ron and I made it up Saturday after you had already left the party. I did not tell you yesterday because I felt you had enough to be getting on with, what with your mum and all. He was at the Ministry this morning to speak to Kingsley about getting an internship somewhere. Now that he is staying he wanted a job of some sort to get started." Up to this point Hermione didn't really believe that Ron would stick around, but if he was trying to get a job... her hand started to shake, not wanting Harry to see, she gathered her self control. "He met me for lunch afterword. I would have told you, but it got so busy today that I forgot. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spring that on you like that."

She stayed quiet, but finally looked at Harry, her eyes were a bit watery from holding back tears. He continued, "You really should talk to him. He knows he hurt us. He is trying."

"I have talked to him."

"When, for five seconds at my birthday party? That isn't what I meant."

"No, I spoke to him about six months ago." She tucked her head down and looked like someone who knows that they have done wrong and are awaiting the consequences.

"Huh?"

"I found him, I went to see him. It didn't go well."

Harry sat up straight, "So let me get this straight...You are mad at me for making up with Ron and not telling you, and _YOU_ went to see him when none of us even knew where he was, and you didn't tell _ME_?"

Hermione looked down at her tea ashamed. "Yeah."

"**WELL**?"

"We talked, or rather, I talked he yelled. I left. That's it."

"That's it? How did you even find him?"

She blushed at this.

"Hermione..." Harry said in scolding tone.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"How did you find Ron?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Fine, next question, Why?" Hermione looked relieved, but then Harry continued, "Oh we'll get back to that one, but now I want to know why after all this time you went to see him?"

"Because it had been long enough, and you needed him, and his mum needed him." and she added to herself 'I needed him'.

"I needed him?"

"I know that you want to propose to Ginny, and I know that you were waiting for him. You didn't need to tell me for me to be able to see that."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Okay so back to the how."

"Please don't make me..."

"Hermione I want to know."

"Fine," She looked past Harry, "it was a spell. Kind of like the one that I taught you to get you through the maze in the Triwizard Tournament. It can point you in the direction that you want."

"How could it find Ron though?"

"Well it only works if you really, really want to find someone."

"Then why didn't Voldemort use that on us when we were hunting the Horcruxes?"

"Becuase it can only be driven by... love" She blushed profusely at this.

Harry looked away from her until she could gather herself together.

"I see, so if you love him enough to find him, why wont you talk to him?"

"Because the person that I found was not Ron. I don't know who that was, and that was when I realized that the Ron that I loved didn't really exist. I'm moving on."

"Just give him some time Hermione, he's still our Ron, he is in there, I see it. Will you think about it at least?" She nodded and Harry got up. "Well I better be going, Ginny is probably furious that I haven't come by to get her yet." He stepped back into her fireplace and stated firmly "The Burrow" with a flash of green flames he was gone and Hermione was left to think about Ron.

**A/N: I know that it was another short one but I hope you enjoyed it and that this chapter answered any questions you might have had about why or how Hermione found Ron in the first place. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think (even if you hate it). **


	11. Punch Drunk

The day _had_ started off well, that was until he saw Hermione. It seemed to go downhill from there. After that incident Ron had decided to walk around Diagon Alley look around and think. He knew that eventually they would have to meet, and actually talk. He didn't know what he would say to her. He wandering aimlessly when he realized that he had stopped right in front of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He hadn't been to the twins shop since that time before sixth year. He was looking in the window at a new product that was being advertized "Smells like Roses" It was a potion you could drink to make your gas smell 'like roses'. He chuckled at that, and knew that George must be making a fortune off of the female population. He got a prickly feeling down his back, like someone was staring at him. He looked over his shoulder and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he looked up, on the balcony of the shop was George, glaring down at him. Ron took a step back to get a better look at his older brother. He flushed and knew that he was turning red.

"Don't even think about going in there baby brother." the sneer on his face was worthy of Malfoy.

Ron didn't know what to say, which seemed to be a recurring theme with him. He muttered under his breath, "sorry" and stumbled away. It was hard to look at George and see him so angry with him, and at the same time, while he knew it was George, he saw Fred. His mood became more sullen with every step that he took. When he next looked up he realized that he had turned onto Knockturn Alley. There was a hag in front of a sketchy looking shop selling 'solid gold pocket watches' for two Galleons. he steered clear of her path as he tried to make his way back to Diagon Alley. He caught a glimpse of silver blonde hair bobbing out of one of the shops and heading in his direction. There was no mistaking that hair. Malfoy! How did he get out of going to Azkaban? He hadn't stayed around for the Malfoy trial, at the time that was the last thing on his mind. Their eyes met and a smirk appeared on Malfoy's lips that made Ron's blood boil in anger.

"Weasley" He said as he nodded at Ron.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Well let's see Weasel, I just came out of a shop, so I am going to say...shopping...I know it was a hard one to come up with without your little bookworm to help you."

"You...You...You Death Eater!"

"Ouch Weasel, that hurt. Guess that they got more than just your brother, got your brains too? Not that you had many to start with."

Ron was seething. Not only was the ferret walking around free, but he didn't even have the decency to act contrite about his actions. He was so angry that he was actually seeing red. Before he could stop himself his fist was in Malfoys face, he could hear a crunch as he made contact with his nose. Blood was gushing out and covering both of their robes. Malfoy had on a look of utter shock. He definitely had not been expecting that. Ron, seeing the blood all over himself, ran. He was not afraid of Malfoy, but he knew that this could harm his chances of getting that internship. Malfoy must still have some strings at the ministry to be able to walk free.

As soon as he could he apparated to the Burrow and changed his robes. How had his day gone so terribly wrong?

Hermione had another one of her dreams that night; though this time Ron was actually looking at her while she was yelling. His eyes were the dead eyes that she had seen when she went to visit him. It scared her so she started to run away, and he didn't follow her, which scared her even more. She turned to look behind her and he was gone, when she turned back there he was right in front of her. She hadn't seen him coming, she didn't have time to stop, she ran right through him.

She awoke in a cold sweat, her heart was beating fast and she could feel tears on her cheeks. She took some dreamless sleeping potion and fell back onto her bed. She awoke late the next morning not feeling very refreshed. She felt so terrible she almost thought about calling in to work; something that she had never done, ever. She made herself get up and take a long bath. Late was better than not at all.

The day went by slowly, her eyes kept drooping on her and all she wanted to do was put her head on her desk and rest a bit. When the clock struck five she was finally able to call it a day. She would go home and take a nice long nap on her big fluffy sofa.

She was greeted at home by an owl, with a silvery white envelope, pecking at her window. She let it in and took the envelope hastily from the owl's leg. When she opened the note a beautiful bouquet of silvery white roses a color that she had never seen before erupted from the note. The message read 'Can't wait to see you tonight!' 'Crap!' She had totally forgotten all about her date with Seamus. It was too late to cancel now so she grudgingly dragged herself to the bathroom to begin getting ready. She couldn't do much about the bags under her eyes, but all in all she didn't look as bad as she felt.

There was a knock on her door, '_he was early'_ she thought, but when she got there it was not Seamus who greeted her but Georgie. She was all puffy and her eyes were red. There was no doubt that Georgie had definitely been crying. Hermione, forgetting for a moment that Seamus was on his way, embraced Georgie and brought her into her flat. "What happened?"

"Connor and I broke up...I walked in on him…with another woman."

Hermione gasped and hugged Gerogie tighter. "How could he? He is crazy Georgie." Just then another knock on the door signaled that Seamus had shown up and reminded Hermione yet again that she had a date that night.

"I'm sorry, you have plans, I'll go."

"No, stay, you shouldn't be alone right now."

Hermione opened the door and Seamus took a step inside and went to give her a kiss. She turned her head so his lips landed wetly on her cheek. He looked upset, until he realized that she had company and that that company was obviously upset.

"What's going on?" He said under his breath.

"She just walked in on her boyfriend cheating on her. She's a bit distraught."

"Who is she?"

"She lives downstairs, her name is Georgie," and in an even quieter voice she said "she's a muggle".

She brought Seamus into the bedroom after she had sat Georgie on the couch. When she shut the door she explained the situation more fully. Seamus was being so understanding, and asked if they could maybe do it sometime later on this week. Hermione gave him a half hearted smile and said sure.

Once they walked out Hermione noticed that Georgie was walking towards the door.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I am ruining your date. I'm sorry. I really should go."

"No, it's okay, Hermione and I will go another night." Seamus gave her a warm smile, and Georgie responded in kind.

"You're really sweet; don't happen to have any friends like you?"

Seamus gave her a chuckle and then said "You know, I think I know exactly what you need. Hermione, if it is all right with you" and he bowed in her direction, "I think that we need to take this little lady out for a night on the town. Let's get her nice and blottoed!"

"I don't know if..."

"That sounds great!" Georgie burst in, "If you really want to?" Hermione had noticed how cheered Georgie's whole body was by this suggestion, and who was she to know what would help to cure a broken heart.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Great! Let me just go clean up a bit" She laughed at herself, "Give me twenty minutes.

They waited in the kitchen; Seamus trying to move his chair closer to hers. Hermione kept scooting hers further away. After her dream last night she was so confused. She was actually relieved when Georgie came back and it wasn't just the two of them. She put on a much more smiling face for Georgie than she had for Seamus. Georgie needed the smiles more. They had a lively conversation as they walked to a local muggle pub, well Seamus and Georgie had a lively conversation. Hermione hung back a bit and just agreed whenever they had asked her a question. Seamus would try to grab her hand but Hermione would maneuver herself away.

The pub was crowded but they were able to find a small booth towards the back. Seamus went to get them some drinks while they settled themselves in.

"He is really great, you are so lucky. How did you find such a nice bloke? I always find the weirdo's."

"Don't say that, you just haven't found the right guy, but you will. A pretty, smart, nice girl like you is destined to be with someone wonderful." They went on like that until Seamus came back with three beers and three shots of tequila. Seamus' dad is a muggle so he was not as lost around the muggle world as some other wizards that Hermione knew. She declined her shot and Georgie took it happily. Seamus and Georgie slipped back into the conversation they had been having before they entered the pub and Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the bench. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I have always wanted Ron to punch the ferret in the face. Let me know what you think. Thanks to those that have continuously been supportive, and keep an eye out because I will be updating again soon.**


	12. I Would Be Delighted

Ron went straight to his room that night, and stayed there through the next day. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling where he had hung a poster of his favorite Quidditch team, The Chudley Canons. He went over everything that had happened that day, like a movie (a muggle invention that he found entertaining), the scenes played through his mind. He could feel his disembodied self start to seep back in, and he didn't have the will to fight back the numbness. It enveloped him and created the shell that he had become so used to over the past year.

There was a knock on his door, he ignored it. "Ron?" his mother's voice questioned. "Dinners ready." she continued. He could hear the fear in her voice, afraid that he would slip back into the zombie that he had been. Afraid that he might leave again, except this time he might not come back at all. It was the fear rather than the words that got him to come to the door. He plastered on a smile and went down to the kitchen where he saw George sitting at the table. Ginny was out with Harry and his father was working late at the ministry. It was just George, Ron and their mum.

Surprisingly George didn't have a scowl on his face, and he actually looked Ron in the eye, twice. His mum did her best to try and diffuse the apparent tension. "You know, George, I think you should move your shop. It is too close to Knockturn Alley, and you know what a horrible place that is. I heard just this morning that the Malfoy boy was attacked in the middle of the street. Not that anyone can really blame the attacker."

George looked at Ron. Ron coughed and started to choke on the bite of steak and kidney pie that he had just put into his mouth. His mother eyed him in concerned, and went to get him some more pumpkin juice. George, who had obviously been holding back, let out a loud laugh. He was hunched over shaking in mirth. Ron, who had finally gained control of his choking couldn't help but crack a smile. Their mum was bemused and had no idea what had caused all the ruckus, but she was glad to see George laughing, something that didn't happen often these days.

The tension had lifted after that, and though George and Ron did not speak directly to each other, the hostility that George had held towards Ron had evaporated. After the meal Ron went to take a walk around the pond, his desolate mood from earlier was slowly ebbing away. He was skipping rocks when he heard footsteps approach. He didn't bother to turn around. He knew that it was George.

"How did you know?" Ron asked once George had stepped beside him.

"I watched you; I could see you from the balcony. It was the best thing I've seen since Fred made that death eaters robes catch on fire."

"When'd he do that?" And for the first time Ron's stomach didn't clench at the thought of Fred.

"When Potter Watch was raided the second time. Would have caught us too if it weren't for Fred's quick wand work."

They both stood there, each reflecting on their own memories of Fred. Ron remembered the time that Fred put _Absolutely Stuck: Permanent Sticking_ glue on his teddy bear, he was ten and had to carry it around for a week before his mum was able to get it off. Then there was the time that Fred convinced Ron that flesh eating slugs made good pets, his hands were completely burnt from playing with them and were in bandages for a month before Ron was able to hold anything.

George interrupted Ron's reverie then and said, "So, are you here for good?"

He nodded. "Good! 'Cause I am going to need someone to test my new skiving snack box."

"What is it?"

"Diarrhea Delight, guaranteed to make anyone spew their poo."

Hermione had excused herself from Seamus and Georgie. She was so tired and really didn't feel that she was being much fun anyway. Seamus had asked to walk her home, but she knew that he really didn't want to. She couldn't blame him; she was being a bit of a wet blanket. Georgie was so entertaining and had well forgotten that she was supposed to be depressed. She felt that she should care that Seamus was having more fun with her friend then with herself, she didn't though. All she felt was tired. A part of her was even hoping for Seamus and Georgie to get together so then she wouldn't have to be the bad guy when she broke it off, which she knew now that she would probably do sooner or later.

She fell into a heap on her bed and the moment that her head it the pillow she was fast asleep. The rest of her week was pretty quiet. Seamus had sent her another bunch of roses (yellow this time) and apologized for not being more attentive to her. She wrote him to tell him that there were no hard feelings and that she was sorry for being no fun. That was the end of their correspondence. She went to the hospital to see her mother every evening until they released her at the end of the week, and the rest of the time she spent focused on her work. She put in extra hours at the office so that she wouldn't have time to think much.

That Friday Hannah and Hermione were eating lunch alone again. Harry had decided to eat with Ron, who had started that day, and was apparently going to be working in the Department of Muggle Relations. She had been nodding absently, not really focusing on what Hannah had been saying.

"So then tonight?"

"Tonight, yeah sure."

Hannah snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face and her eyes focused.

"Wha…Yeah?"

"I said…I will be around your place tonight at eight."

"What for?"

"Merlin, Hermione have you listened to a word I have said?"

She looked contrite and shook her head.

"Well I said that I was going to take you out to celebrate my promotion."

"You got a promotion?"

"Goodness, Yes! I was promoted today to assistant to the assistant of the head of the Centaur Liason Squad."

"Wow, that's wonderful. So you won't be sitting by me anymore?"

"No, I get my own desk at the end of the hallway."

"Well then congratulations."

"So as I was saying, I will be around your place at eight."

"Yes. Definitely!"

A/N: I am so sorry again about the shortness of this chapter. I wrote this a while ago (it was my first fanfic) and I do not know what I was thinking having the chapters be this small. I can promise that updates will continue to be every other day or so, and as this is completed you won't have to wait ages for a mere 1100 wds. Anyway, a bit of a filler… let me know what you think anyway and if you can guess what might happen at 8.


	13. Duck and Cover

Harry, George, Neville and Ron were going to have a boy's night out. Now that Ron and George had made up Harry thought it only right for them to give Ron a real welcome home. He also wanted to celebrate Ron's new internship, and really any reason to have a good time was a good enough excuse for him. They decided to start at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Ron hadn't been there since he had come back to the world of magic, and a part of Ron also wanted to see how Madam Rosmerta was.

They got a table near one of the front windows and immediately ordered three tankards of Rosmerta's famous Matured Meade and one butter beer for George. Once their drinks had arrived, and after Ron had made a failed attempt at flirting with Madam Rosmerta, Harry raised his tankard to toast.

"Here is to Ron, who finally grew a pair and came home!"

"Here, Here," George and Neville said in unison. Ron turned a slight shade of pink.

Their next stop was The Hog's Head. It was where they had gone for their first meeting of the DA and Ron figured if he was going to go to Hogsmeade he might as well do 'the whole hog' as he had said to Harry. Aberforth was tending the bar and gave them all a nod when they walked in. That was the most acknowledgement that they could expect from the reclusive brother of Albus Dumbledor. This time they ordered three Fire Whiskey's and again a butter beer for George.

Once they were through with all of the pubs in Hogsmeade (just those two) they decided to go down to London's Wizarding pub district. It started at The Leaky Cauldron (where they each repeated the same rounds as at The Hog's Head), and then made their way to Lilliturn Way, just two streets off of Diagon Alley. The first pub they came to had a Quidditch theme to it, there were Quidditch robes, broomsticks and signed photographs of famous players all over the walls. _The Quaffle_ was pretty packed with young witches and wizards all out for a good time on Friday night. They had to shove their way through the crowd to get to the bar where they ordered their drinks and shoved their way back to an area with a tiny bit more room. There were no open seats so they stood, it was very noisy and they had to shout to hear each other above the crowd.

"This is a fun place, yeah?" Neville said (it took him three tries for them to all hear him).

They all nodded, sipped their drinks and looked around, checking out the surroundings and not wanting to shout. Ron spotted her almost right away. It seemed that he had some kind of Hermione radar. He could see a flash of red next to her bopping up and down to the music that they were playing, Ginny. Harry seemed to have the same radar, though Ron knew that his was probably honing in on Ginny rather than Hermione. Harry, who had had at least five drinks already, made his way over to his girlfriend. Ron watched as he pushed into a group of witches, that upon realizing who was trying to get by, surrounded him. Ginny spotting this made her way to the group of girls and gave them a look that could have turned them to stone. They quickly backed away as Ginny and Harry held on to one another.

Ron glanced back in the direction of Hermione and their eyes met. He was frozen to the spot and he could not move or look away. They both held the gaze, and it felt as if a current of heat was passing between the two of them. Then Neville got bumped by some drunk and in turn bumped George who then bumped Ron. The connection was broken, and when he tried to look back she was gone. How she had moved so quickly in a crowd like this he didn't know. Most places didn't allow you to apparate inside, and there wasn't even enough room for that anyway.

She ducked down low... and Hannah, who had noticed what was going on, hid her from view.

"I have to get out of here," Hermione whispered (which was louder than normal because of the noise). She crawled through the crowd, shocking people with her wand to get them out of her way. Hannah followed behind, but erect. Ginny would be fine, she had Harry to take her home. They finally made it into the open air and Hermione took a huge gulp of air.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining your night."

"It's okay, that place was too packed anyway, felt a bit like a sardine. Let's check out the Wizard Winery, it's a bit more low key. Unless you want to go home?" The look that Hannah gave Hermione made it clear that she was hoping that she wouldn't.

"No, the Winery sounds nice." She followed Hannah through the street and they made their way to a little place wedged in between two much bigger buildings. It was very narrow, and had a wine rack that took over the entire wall on the right. There were bottles hovering in mid air above tables, ready to pour when the customer needed another glass. The girls were greeted by a young witch dressed in burgundy robes and brought around to one of the small booths along the other side of the wall.

"You all right?" Hannah asked once they were seated.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"Um…Well you crawled out of a bar on your knees." Hermione blushed.

"Oh that, it was nothing, just being stupid. Ron was there."

"I didn't realize that you were avoiding him?"

"I'm not. Just didn't want to see him that's all."

"Because…"

"Because I am trying to have fun tonight, and seeing him could be…bad."

"Okay," Hermione obviously didn't want to talk about it and Hannah had never been one to push.

They chatted about work, about how nervous and excited Hannah was to start her new job. Then the subject turned to Seamus and Hermione admitted that she thought it was over. She explained about their 'date' the other night and how she just wasn't that into him.

"What about you though?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you haven't been out with anyone since that awful date with Ernie," Hannah had gone on exactly one date with Ernie McMillan which ended in spilled wine, a slap to the face, and a jelly legs jinx. Let's just say that he got a little fresh.

Hannah shrugged, "I think I've gone off men? After Ernie, I don't know if I could face another date like that."

"C'mon Hannah, not all men are arseholes. There are some nice guys out there. What about Neville?" Hannah's eyes sparkled a bit at this.

"Yeah, Neville does seem pretty nice, but he is dating that witch Parvati," and by the tone in her voice Hermione knew that Hannah did not mean 'witch' in a good way.

"I give that two more seconds…Just you wait." She started to form a plan in her head and it ended in Hannah in a wedding dress with Neville at the end of the aisle. She cracked the first genuine smile that she had all week.


	14. Coughing Up a Fruball

Hermione was in Harry's fire place early that morning. Ginny was standing in the kitchen over a bubbling cauldron. "Hey," Hermione said. Ginny jumped back and clasped her hand to her chest.

"Merlin's sake Hermione, you scared the magic out of me."

"Sorry, can I come in?"

Ginny nodded as she added some hair to the potion. Hermione came in and dusted herself off. "What are you making?"

"Something to help Harry, he's got a bit of a hangover this morning. Just brewing up a bit of 'hair of the dog'."

"Yeah, I think I saw a bit of his state last night."

"Speaking of last night, where did you get off to? One minute you were there and then it was like you had disappeared."

"Actually I just crawled a bit." Ginny gave her a look that was a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"You saw Ron didn't you?"

She didn't respond. Ginny didn't really need her to.

"So what is so important that you are calling at this hour on a Saturday morning?"

"I had a thought last night, and I couldn't sleep anymore." Ginny's eyes said continue, "Well I was thinking of maybe setting up Neville and Hannah. What do you think?"

Ginny rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, like her thoughts were written up there, "Ya' know it could work. Not a bad idea at all actually. Hannah is way better than that stick up her arse Parvati."

"I agree, I just need Harry's help a bit. Lay the ground work."

They discussed different options for a while taking into consideration that while they were both very friendly people neither one was bold enough to make the first move. Ginny finished stirring the potion and let it simmer for another five minutes. Harry came down the stairs, hair messier than usual. He looked a right mess, and Hermione noticed that he was still wearing the same robes that he had been in last night. She laughed at his pain and he scowled.

"Just in time. Potions just about done." Ginny said as she pulled out a seat for Harry and sat him down in it. "You should have just waited I would have brought it up to you."

"You two were too loud, had to come down to tell you to shut your gobs."

"You better be nice to me Harry James Potter or this potion will disappear faster than you can say 'Scourgify'."

He looked a bit contrite and Ginny gave him a goblet of the newly made potion.

After a bit Harry;s mood visibly brightened and Hermione and Ginny felt it safe to let them in on their little plan. He was not as eager as they were, him being a bloke and not wanting to get involved in the love life of his friend, but Ginny was able to make him see the light; especially after she told him that if he didn't help he would have his own love life to start worrying about.

************************************************************************

Ron awoke with a start. He had felt that someone was watching him sleep. He looked around his room quickly, and to his horror someone was watching. Neville was sitting on the end of his bed looking as bedraggle as Ron felt.

"Merlin Neville, Warn a bloke will ya?" Ron rolled over and put his head under the pillow.

Neville poked at his leg.

"What do you want?" Ron said, except it sounded more like "Wadowan".

"It's nearly noon Ron. Besides I was hoping you could tell me what happened after we left The Quaffle? I can't seem to find my underpants, and I am wearing someone else's shoes."

"Ewgeroffme!" Could be heard from under the pillow as Ron kicked his legs out. Neville just escaped Ron's heal and settled himself on the floor a safe distance away. Slowly Ron woke himself up. He took the pillow off of his head and made himself open his eyes all of the way. "You lost your underpants?" He snorted.

"Any chance you could enlighten me?"

"I should say not mate. That is something that I had nothing to do with. Your shoes however I do have a vague memory of. Give me a minute and it'll come back to me." He stared up at the ceiling, a habit that he got from his father, and thought. He remembered that they had left The Quaffle shortly after Ginny and Harry met up, Harry had decided to stay with Ginny. George, Neville and Ron went onto another bar down the road. The bar specialized in foreign liquor; there were things there that Ron would never dare to drink. He saw a shot glass filled with a white puss like liquid. Then he remembered what had happened.

"You bet for them."

Neville looked down at his feet. The shoes were brown, there was a hole on the bottom of the left shoe and the laces didn't match. "Why on earth would I bet for these shoes?"

"You lost the bet. The other guy got your shoes."

"What did I bet?"

"Remember that glass with the puss looking stuff? You bet that you could drink it all in one gulp."

Neville's face turned white and he looked like he was going to be sick. "I remember." He wiped his tongue on his robe and spat.

"What was that stuff?"

"Puss."

"Ugh, why on earth would that be at a bar? In a glass no less?"

"It's really strong stuff; it comes from the Garamundi Gargoyles in France."

"No wonder you can't remember what happened. I hear that even the spit of a Garamundi Gargoyle can get you drunk."

Neville groaned and Ron laughed, but his head throbbed so badly that he had to stop as soon as he had started. He might not have had Gargoyle puss, but he drank his fare share last night, especially after seeing Hermione. Thankfully his mother came up not long after and gave them some of her homemade "hair of the dog" potion. It didn't work as well on Neville, but Ron felt almost one hundred percent cured moments later.

"We could ask George."

"'Bout what?"

"Your underpants." Ron snickered again.

A little while later they were at Georges shop, he unlike the rest of the guys felt great; the upside to not drinking your weights worth in alcohol, or, in Neville's case, puss. George, after laughing so hard that he bumped into his display of Weasley's Wonderful Wedgies, a variety of gifts that give the receiver an atomic wedgie once they are unwrapped, explained to Neville how his underpants had gone missing.

Apparently there was a witch at the bar that recognized Neville from the prophet. She gushed over him calling him the 'snake slayer'. When it was time to leave she begged Neville for a souvenir. So he gave her one, his underpants. Ron and George were rolling on the floor with laughter. Customers were giving them a wide berth. Neville turned a bright shade of red to rival any Weasley.

They made their Neville/Hannah plans to fall on the next Saturday since Harry was already throwing Ginny a birthday party. Ginny had wanted him to throw it on Friday which was her actual birthday but Harry had made reservations for them for a private dinner for two and he insisted that the reservations were too hard to come by to cancel.

"Will you be all right with Ron there?" Harry asked her.

Hermione just nodded, she knew that it was inevitable that she would have to see him again, but that didn't make it any easier. There would be a lot of people there though, so that could be helpful, if she worked it right they might not have to talk at all. Ginny and Hermione sat in the kitchen making all the arrangements. Harry, though technically throwing the party, was relieved that he wasn't required to do more than provide the money. That he could do very happily, as long as he didn't have to figure out what color scheme or food they should go with.

The party was to be a masquerade. Ginny had always wanted to go to one, and it was her day. Hermione liked it because it would make it easier for her to avoid Ron. Mask or no, she could identify that hair anywhere.

A/N: I really like this chapter, Neville makes me laugh. I hope that you enjoyed it as well. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and a special thanks to those that have been faithfully reviewing.


	15. 15 Painted Faces on Parade

**A/N: I originally had this as two chapters (mostly because I loved the titles that I had chosen, but the second part was just way too short.**

The week before the masquerade went by quickly. There was a lot to do for the party, not to mention getting her costume together. Hermione's outfit was reminiscent of Marie Antoinette; she had seen and read a lot about her when she went to France with her parents. Her mask was a pale blue with baby pearls around the edges. It was simple compared to Ginny's mask of feathers and jewels, but with the huge dress and wig she didn't need such an ostentatious mask.

Hannah had been helping with the plans as well, and Hermione had convinced her to go as Targana Tottenberg, a famous witch who among her many deeds was known not only for her beauty, but her discovery of the Targanolin Tiger Lily (aptly named). Hannah might not have known this fact, but Hermione knew that Neville would. She smiled inwardly when Hannah had finally agreed on the ensemble.

Hermione was at Grimauld place Friday night making last minute adjustments to the decor and making sure that everything was in order for the next day. They had most of the day tomorrow as well, but she wanted some time to get herself ready. Harry was out with Ginny on their romantic date. Hermione wanted to be out of the house before they got back, and she was pretty sure that they would want the same thing. She was just putting some things away in the kitchen when she heard the front door open. _'Oh well, so much for being gone.' _  
She made her way to the hall to say a quick good bye and be on her way. When she got there she saw Harry and Ginny in a cozy embrace and they didn't look as if they were coming up for air anytime soon. She thought that she might even be able to sneak past them without their noticing. She tiptoed towards the door when something shiny caught her eye. She turned automatically to see what it was and noticed a pretty nice sized diamond perched atop a ring on Ginny's left ring finger. She screamed. She couldn't stop herself.

Ginny and Harry broke apart, shocked to see that they weren't alone. When they realized who the intruder was Ginny broke out into a huge grin. She nodded at Hermione and Hermione practically tackled her. Their laughter filled the hallway and was soon joined by the screaming of Sirius' mother. "FILTHY MUD BLOODS, TAINTING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" Harry got there quickly and shut her up with a stunner. Hermione and Ginny broke apart and she made her way to Harry next. Their hug though not as tight was just as meaningful. Hermione was thrilled for them.

"Well I better be off then, let you two get back to what you were doing. I'm really happy for you by the way."

"Yeah, I noticed that" Harry said with smile on his face.

She punched him lightly on the arm, gave Ginny one more hug and was off.

That night she had another one of her dreams. This time after she had finally caught up to Ron she noticed a ring on her finger. She looked at it and then at him, he smiled and moved in to kiss her, when they were at the point where their lips would touch Ron turned into smoke again, and she was left all alone with a piece of string wrapped around her ring finger.

That morning it was difficult for her to get started. She couldn't knock the feeling of loneliness that the dream had left her with. Then she remembered that it was Ginny's day for more than one reason and she gathered herself together.

Ron had a plan. This night was going to be a good one. He promised himself that no matter what, everything would be okay. It had to! It had been too good of a week to end badly. Then he remembered the last time that he said that, but shrugged it off easily. Hadn't that all worked out (well except for the Hermione bit)? George and he were good now, and Malfoy hadn't said a thing to anyone about the punch; probably because he was embarrassed that a Weasley was able to get the better of him. Yes, this was definitely his night. He had a plan!

The masquerade had started and guests were flooding the make shift ball room that was the converted fourth floor. People were wearing all kinds of costumes, Hermione counted three Godric Griffyndors and six Albus Dumbledor's. There was even a Severus Snape. The girls had outdone themselves and Hermione had never seen anything like it. Both Rowena Ravenclaw with her diadem and Helga Hufflepuff were present in duplicate. Ron hadn't come yet, but George was there with Angelina on his arm. Or should Hermione say Mr. and Mrs. Funny Bone (the reason that that particular bone is named such). Dean and Luna were there, though Luna was talking animatedly to a tall Buzzard looking person. She was wearing robes made from what looked like snake skin, but she later learned from Luna that they were from the skin of a Bongawanga, she was supposed to be the witch who had discovered the many uses of Bongawanga skin, though Hermione forgot her name as soon as Luna had said it. Regardless she looked stunning. Dean kept giving the Buzzard man evil glares, but Luna and Buzzard man seemed to ignore them.

Hagrid was obvious, being the biggest man in the room, dressed as Paul Bunyan (Hermione was surprised that he knew who that was). "Coarse I do Hermione. He was me great, great, great, great, great uncle on me mother's side. Most famoustest of Giants. That's where I get me love of animals from. He had that great big bull-ox Babe."

Hermione spotted Seamus in the corner looking at her, and she knew that she had to talk to him eventually. So she made her way over after taking a glass of liquid courage (spiked punch). He seemed a bit shy, and she couldn't blame him, their last date hadn't gone so well, and maybe he knew that she was going to let him go. To break the ice, she guessed, he asked her to dance. '_Why not? We can talk just was well when we are dancing'_ It was more formal dancing than the last time they had gone, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand in his. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and he waltzed her onto the dance floor. His warm hand felt nice, familiar. Maybe they didn't have to end it. Maybe she was being a bit hasty. She had been in a rotten mood that night, who could blame him for trying to having some fun? She rested her head on his shoulder, and his warmth spread through her whole body.

She started to make some small talk, and noticed that his accent was a bit thicker than usual. Probably from the punch, she could smell a bit of it on his breath. She couldn't blame him though, she had needed it herself. They decided not to talk after a while and reveled in the feeling of holding each other. She could get used to this. When the song was over he walked her back to the corner where she had found him. She was flushed, the drink the dancing and the emotions all going to her head. He brushed his hand along the side of her cheek and it sent shivers down her spine. Slowly he moved in, their noses almost touching, their lips parted. The kiss was incredible, nothing like the snog in her living room. This was slower, gentler and more intense all at once. She felt an electric current run through her whole body and the room slipped away. They were all alone, and she felt safe, her dream from the night before completely forgotten.

"Ahem," was heard behind them and they broke apart quickly, too quickly for Hermione's liking. She turned to see who had interrupted her bliss and saw Hannah standing there. She looked beautiful and Hermione remembered that she had a plan to see through.

Chapter 16: The Slap Heard Around the World

She looked back at Seamus so that she could tell him to hold on for a second but found that he was not there, she saw him over by Dean and Luna and Buzzard man. 'He must have felt weird about our little public display.' Just thinking about it gave her butterflies. There would be plenty of time for that later though, she was on a mission.

She brought Hannah around to Neville; she did not need to introduce them as they already knew each other from school and the DA. All she did was nudge them a bit in the right direction. So what if Neville had come with Parvati, she was off dancing with one of Ginny's friends from her year at school. As soon as Neville asked who Hannah was dressed as Hermione's work was done. Neville regaled Hannah with the wonderful things that the Targanolin Tiger Lily could be used for; the medicines that it could be used to make and the healing properties that it had. Hermione was a bit bored by all of this, but Hannah stood there in rapt attention. She felt it safe to leave, and she had already put Harry and Ginny on Parvati guard duty. If any of them were to see her heading Neville's way they were to intercept at all costs, though so far they hadn't been needed, as Parvati's attention had been drawn by any good looking guy that passed her way.

She glanced back in the direction of where Dean and Luna were, and to her disappointment Seamus was not there. She was going to look back by their magical corner when she noticed the look on Dean's face. Luna's hand had just brushed Buzzard man's arm and Dean looked like he would explode at any moment. Hermione decided to distract Dean in hopes of avoiding the inevitable row.

She greeted him, but he seemed to have a one track mind and refused to look away until Hermione asked "where's Seamus?"

He looked at her perplexed, and a bit angry at her attempt to distract him. "I don't know, what am I, his keeper? Why do you care anyway after you blew him off?"

"Well we just made up a bit" she blushed.

"Huh? How? He hasn't come in yet."

"Yes he has, I saw you talking to him just ten minutes ago."

"No you didn't. I'm telling you he isn't here yet."

"Well if it wasn't Seamus then who was it?"

"It could have been almost anyone, I wasn't paying attention, my mind's been a bit pre occupied," and he shot another look of anger towards Luna and Buzzard man.

"You have no idea who you talked to in the last ten minutes?" She had to know, she had to find out who that was, because if it wasn't Seamus then...

"Well I did tell Ron where he could shove his broomstick," she was stunned. Her face went white and she started to shake. "What, he hugged my girl?"

She stuttered some kind of good bye and ran out into the hallway. She couldn't believe it. It had been Ron? Once the shock had worn off anger flooded her mind and she was electric with it. 'How dare he? Pretending to be Seamus? Taking advantage of my ignorance!' This was low, even for Ron.

She stormed back in, looking through the crowd trying to spot the Seamus look alike. Then she saw him, by the punch bowl. Innocently pouring himself another glass of punch. He would definitely be needing that once she was through with him. She made her way over and people parted for her, sensing the danger.

"Hey pretty..."

"Oh no you don't!" She said through clenched teeth and then she slapped him. The slap echoed off of the walls, and she was pretty sure that everyone had heard or seen. 'Good,' she thought, now they will all know what a lying manipulative prat that he was. Seamus looked shocked. She looked more closely and noticed that he was wearing a red cape. Ron/Seamus hadn't been wearing a cape. Ron/Seamus had been in a completely different outfit. It hit her like a bolt of lightning. She had slapped the wrong Seamus, the one in front of her holding his hand to his face was the real Seamus. What had she done?

**A/N: The title of chapter 15 is from the play The Phantom of the Opera. Chapter 16's chapter title came from MTV's real world Seattle highlight. I hope you enjoyed and appreciated the R/Hr get together (sort of) Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews.**


	16. Subconscious

He hadn't meant to kiss her. His whole intention was to get her to talk to him. Ron had a speech all planned out about how he was stupid and wrong and stupid and that he didn't mean to hurt her or anyone and stupid. He was going to apologize, and she was going to forgive him. He had transfigured his hair color to one less Weasley like. He had removed his freckles and shortened his nose. He had even played with his height a bit, for good measure. He hadn't consciously had anyone in mind when he was dressing up for tonight, he just knew that if he looked like himself he would never get away with it. Then when he got there and Parvati had mistaken him for Seamus he knew that this could be bad. He hadn't realized, but he must have on some level, because why else would he have chosen this particular look? Because he knew that Hermione fancied Seamus? 'Good going Ron,' he said to himself after he left Parvati agog (he had decidedly dismissed her advances).

When he saw Hermione spot him and come his way he didn't know what to do. He had ducked himself in a corner hoping to figure out a plan and then approach her. By her approach he could tell that she obviously thought that he was Seamus as well.

Her smell confused him and he didn't know what to say to her after 'hello.' He had said it in an Irish accent. 'What are you doing? You are not Seamus!' She didn't seem to notice though. He asked her to dance and the feel of her in his arms was like a drug. His brain shut off completely. She placed her head on his shoulder. She was intoxicating and he couldn't stop himself from being completely bewitched by her. She tried to make small talk at first and his mouth kept replying in that rubbish Irish accent. Then they got quiet and he could feel that she was responding to him as well. It didn't register to his brain that she obviously thought that she was responding to Seamus, all he could think was 'hummanah hummanah hummanah'. The song had ended and he walked her back to the corner that he had been hiding out in. When he looked into her chocolate eyes he couldn't stop himself, his hand went to her face and they lingered a moment before being totally wrapped up in the most amazing kiss that he had ever experienced, even better then their first and only, which was admittedly a bit rushed. She was electric, he felt her energy invade his body and he couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to, which he did not.

Then that girl from school...Hannah, Hannah Abbot, he remembered her now, had interrupted. The spell was broken. His brain had turned back on and told him to run. So he did. He ran right into Luna as a matter of fact who amazingly was able to recognize him. She fell into him and he held her by both arms to steady her. Ron was about to walk away when Dean gave him a death glare and said something about a broomstick and a place he definitely wouldn't want one. Luna started to lecture Dean on how unnecessary that all was and Ron took that as his cue to leave. He practically flew out of that ballroom.

Ron hadn't been able to sleep that night, switching between a sense of impending doom and the remembrance of her lips on his. The next morning, or afternoon, as it was one thirty before Ron woke up he went to down to the kitchen to find George and Harry sitting at the table.

"It's about time you woke up." Harry commented.

Ron just grunted and went to get a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you there."

"Oh, I was there for a bit, got a little stuffy so I came home early."

"Well you missed all the fun then." George added.

"Yeah," he took a sip from his glass, "what'd I miss?"

"Dean and Luna had a huge row and she went and kissed that tall guy right in front of his face. It was a bit nasty really. Didn't think she had that in her. Who was that bloke anyway?"

"Some guy named Rufus, or Rolf, or something like that. His dad writes text books I think." Harry said.

"Wow sounds like a crazy night."

"You haven't heard the half of it. Then Hermione went up to Seamus and slapped him so hard that I don't think even my bruise remover could get rid of that mark."

"Really?" Ron choked. "Um...do you know why?"

"No one does. She ran away right after."

"I tried to see her today, but she blocked her fireplace up with some anti floo charm. She won't come to the door or respond to any of the owls that Ginny and I have sent."

"Hmm...Weird." Harry looked at Ron suspiciously, but Ron avoided his gaze and focused on his nearly empty glass of pumpkin juice.

Tears were streaming down her face as she walked up the treacherous staircase. She couldn't believe that she had slapped Seamus, the real Seamus. 'Well that ends that'. But she knew she wasn't crying because it was done with Seamus. She was crying because she was mad at Ron, and confused about how he made her feel. Part of her wanted to go to him and kiss him forever, the other part wanted to slap him like she did Seamus but on both cheeks repeatedly. When she got to Georgie's floor she saw her standing in front of her door. She tried to hide her face, but Georgie could see the tears and wouldn't hear of Hermione going to her flat alone. She walked her up there and sat her on the couch while she made a pot of tea. Hermione sobbed into one of the cushions, soaking it with her salty tears. She heard a little pop in her fireplace and knowing that there was an oblivious muggle in view gathered her wits enough to know that she had to block it. She performed a quick blocking charm and went back to her wet cushion.

They talked all through the night. Hermione tried to explain how she could possibly have mistaken Ron for Seamus, hoping that the costume party would be enough of an excuse and pretending that they looked alike enough that Georgie would buy it. She did. When the sun finally showed itself through the window Hermione decided to call it a night and Georgie went down to her own flat to sleep through the day.

Hermione had no problem falling asleep, crying had exhausted her and she had been up for almost 24 hours. She slept the sleep of the dead not able to hear the banging on her door or the owls tapping on her window.

**A/N: Thanks so much to all who have read and for those that have been reviewing. It was mentioned what a rotten plan it would have been for Ron to dress as Seamus on purpose, I hope this helped to explain it all. He is dense, but not an idiot ******


	17. Falsies

Ron woke up early on Monday, he was going to talk to Hermione whether she wanted to or not. Harry had told him where she lived, but since he had never been there he apparated a couple of blocks away near a sweet shop that he liked. He turned the corner onto her street and looked up at the numbers on the buildings. He was a couple of buildings down on the wrong side of the street when he was able to identify the proper building. To his surprise he saw a familiar face walking down the front steps with a huge grin on his face. He turned and apparated back to the burrow before he was seen by Seamus.

'_They must have made up' _he thought dismally as he trudged up the stairs to his room. He locked the door and sank onto his bed in despair.

She woke up around five that Monday. She was surprised to realize that she had slept for an entire day. She didn't feel as rested as she thought that she should considering that she had spent a day sleeping. She decided to take a long soak in her tub to try and relax her stiff muscles. She brought one of her lighter books with her to help to take her mind off of all of the concerns that had exhausted her from that Saturday. She didn't have to be at work for a while so she soaked herself for over an hour. She took her time getting ready and made herself take deep breaths whenever she started to work herself up again.

Hermione was just getting ready to leave for work when there was a knock on her door. She didn't know who it would be on the other side but she dreaded all of the options. She had planned to leave early for work in order to avoid any possibility of this. She grudgingly opened the door, expecting the worst.

She got it, almost. Seamus was standing on the other side of her door, a bruise in the shape of a hand across his cheek. It was awful; she was ashamed at what she had done. He looked at her but he didn't seem as angry as she thought that he should. She moved aside to let him enter and he sidled through edging his way around Hermione avoiding any possibility of a repeat of the other night.

"I'm not going to hit you," she said softly.

"A bloke can't be too sure."

She grimaced and followed him into her living room. He sat on the chair so she took a seat on the sofa. "I'm sorry about the other night," she said, eyes down, playing with the hem of her robes.

He rubbed his cheek, but what he said next surprised her, "You don't need to be, I deserved it. I'm sorry; I never should have put the moves on Georgie without talking to you about it first."

She sat back in her seat shocked by what she heard. 'He _had hit on Georgie? When? That night of the disastrous date?'_ She let him continue, hoping that he wouldn't realize that she'd had no idea that anything had gone on.

"I just thought that you weren't that into me, and Georgie and I had got on so well, I really didn't think that you would care. I swear I will never do that to you again." He made a move to come to sit by her on the couch.

"Seamus? Um...what are you doing?"

"I thought that this is what you wanted?"

"It was..." and she stalled a bit to think about what she should say next so "...but I have had some time to think, and I think that maybe it's not such a bad idea for us to not be...uh...together. Georgie is a great girl, and she deserves a good guy and if you really do like her then I think you should go for it. I will be okay. I was wrong to get so mad about it; I honestly don't know what came over me." He looked a bit relieved to hear this and he smiled at her.

"Really 'Herms? You don't mind?"

"Really!" She really hated being called Herms.

He left a bit later and she fell back onto the couch, disbelief and joy were the predominant thoughts floating around in her head. She wouldn't have to explain about Ron, she didn't even have to apologize. He really was such a nice guy. Even if he did try something with her friend, but she couldn't be mad, because he was right, she really wasn't that into him.

She went to work that day and didn't come out of her office. She didn't dare go to the cafeteria and chance seeing Ron there. She left later than normal to avoid any possibility of them running into each other on the way out as well. While she was walking up the stairs Georgie popped her head out of her door. She looked a bit scared. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Seamus. I should have, but nothing happened I swear. I was going to tell you the next time I saw you but you were so upset about that costume party thing and I didn't know what to say." She stepped completely out into the hall, "D'you forgive me?" She stared at the floor.

"Of course I do. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault." Georgie's eyes turned hopeful, "Really Georgie I am not upset with you or Seamus for that matter. In fact I think it wouldn't be a bad idea for you two to maybe get together again sometime. He is a really nice guy, something that you haven't had enough of."

Georgie grabbed Hermione into a hug and jumped up and down with her. "Her...mi...on…e...you...are...the...best!"

Hermione grinned. She made her excuses shortly after and went home, she wasn't in the mood to be happy or around people who were. Sleep hadn't come easily that night and she had more of her dreams. Nothing new, but still leaving her drained emotionally and physically in the morning.

Minus the talk with Georgie everyday was pretty much the same as Monday. She would wake up unreasonably early, soak in the tub, go to work early and leave late. She wrote a short note to Harry and Ginny to let them know not to worry, that she was just really swamped at work and that they would get together soon. She was dreading that meeting and was going to put it off as long as they would let her.

That week went in a blur for Ron, he would be walking somewhere and forget why he was there; his steps automatic and requiring no help from his brain, which had shut off again but this time not from joy, but misery. Hermione was back with Seamus, wouldn't even talk to Harry, and all because he couldn't control himself when he got near her. His lips still burned from their kiss, and it was almost a week later.

Harry had commented on Ron's sudden transformation back to the quiet zombie like being that had come a few weeks ago. Ron knew that Harry suspected something, but he wasn't ready to confide in him yet. He wanted to savor the memory and the grief for a little while longer. He felt that once he made it known to anyone what had happened then it would become real and he wasn't ready to face the fact that not only had they had the most amazing kiss, but that it would more than likely be their last. His emotions would switch from anguish to joy to anguish in the blink of an eye.

************************************************************************

Harry finally cornered Hermione on her way out of work. He stood by the elevator grate waiting for her to come out. He must have been there a while because it was 7 at night and she knew that he normally left around 4 or 5. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. It was inevitable, but that didn't change the dread that she was now feeling. She would tell him what happened, and she would have to admit that she felt something. He would try and convince her of things that she was just not ready to face. She didn't know if she ever would be.

He walked in step beside her and asked her to have a cup of tea with him at his place. Ginny wouldn't be there, she was trying out for a division two Quidditch team and had been training so hard all week that she would just go home and be in bed by 8. Hermione agreed and side along apparated to Grimmauld Place; Harry hadn't trusted her to go on her own.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been building cabinets for my new home, which has left little time for the internet, also having some uploading difficulties with the site. I hope you liked this chapter ******** Thanks to all for reading and especially those who have reviewed.**


	18. Playing Nice

They were drinking tea in the sitting room that had been cleared out the summer before their fifth year. Harry had of course changed a lot about the house once he finally took it over. Kreacher's efforts had not gone unnoticed either. After the battle, in which Kreacher had led the house elves, he had come back to Grimmauld place with Harry to help make it more inhabitable, and it was. Other than the portrait of Sirius' mother and the family tree everything was different and it actually felt like a real home.

Hermione told Harry everything that had happened the night of Ginny's birthday. Harry listened quietly, sipping his tea every once in a while. She couldn't tell what he had been thinking and she dreaded his response, because in her heart she knew what he would tell her and she wasn't ready to hear it.

After a moment of silence Harry finally said, "We are getting married at Christmas."

Hermione took a moment to get her bearings; this was not the response she had been gearing up for. She took a slow sip of her tea to hide her surprise at the change of subject, "Oh, well that's pretty soon?"

"Yeah, but we both love the holidays so much, and we didn't want to wait for another year. It's going to be a small family affair not a big production like Bill and Fleur's wedding." _'So that's why they didn't announce it at the party.'_

"Well that's great Harry; I'm really excited for you two."

He cocked an eyebrow, she realized that she did not sound as excited as he probably thought that she would be. She made an effort and gave him a big smile.

"The reason I bring it up is because Ginny wants you to be her maid-of-honor..."

"Really? Oh, Harry, of course, that would be wonderful." She beamed at him now, Ginny was her closest girl friend, but Hermione was never sure if she was Ginny's.

"...and I am going to ask Ron to be my best man." Harry finished. Hermione's pleasure receded. She was happy to be asked to be maid of honor, but with Ron as the best man they would be thrown together a lot. Of course Ron would be the best man; she didn't know why she didn't think that of that immediately. "You still want to be the maid-of-honor?"

"Ye...Yes. Yes of course I do." Again he cocked an eyebrow. She was not very convincing today.

Then Harry suddenly said, "So you kissed him?" _'What was he playing at, taking her off guard like that?' _

"Yes." Hadn't she just told him that she had?

"..and you liked it?"

She blushed but responded, "Yes."

Then he broke out in a grin, "Well I really don't see the problem."

She dropped her tea cup and it shattered on the floor by her feet. "Harry, he tricked me. If I had known it was him I would have steered clear."

"Yeah, but you didn't know and you felt something." He threw a hand in the air in exasperation. "Why do you keep trying to deny it? You love Ron!" It was not a question.

"There is too much history and betrayal there."

"What betrayal Hermione? He left because of grief, not because he didn't care for you."

She thought about this, she didn't really know if that was true, she wanted to believe it, but where was the proof. So he had come back, it wasn't like he had made much of an effort to talk to _her_. She could have made it easier, but why should she? He was the one that walked out.

"How do I know he won't do it again? Leave if it gets too hard? What is going to stop him the next time?"

"You!" Harry said triumphantly. She didn't know what he had to be so sure about. Just because they had shared a good kiss, okay a great kiss, didn't mean anything. In fact because it was dishonest it meant next to nothing.

"I know that he hurt you Hermione, I know that it is hard, but at least talk to him." He pouted out his lower lip, "for me? For Ginny? For us? You are going to have to get along for the wedding."

She chuckled at this, how could she say no to that? Ron had been one of her best friends for seven years, how hard would it be to go back to being friends? That was it though, just friends! "Okay Harry, I will make an effort, it won't be easy though."

"I bet it'll be a lot easier than you think."

To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement. There they were in the front yard of the Burrow and she was actually talking to him. He should probably have been listening, but all he could do was stare at her in awe. She was so beautiful. She was shining from the inside out and it took all his effort not to shut her up with a kiss. He watched as her mouth moved wanting it to be moving against his own. 'I need to pay attention' he scolded himself as she made a particularly cute face. He was broken out of his musings about her lips when he heard her say...

"Friends?" she stuck her hand out to him, and automatically he took it. She gave it a brief shake and then withdrew her hand from his, like it burned her.

She wanted to be friends? _Just friends?_ His heart sagged. He knew he shouldn't have expected even that, but he couldn't help but be disappointed. It was a start though, and it wasn't like it was something he hadn't been used to with her. _Friends_ was something that he didn't think that they would ever be able to be again. Not after everything, but he would try. He would get her to trust him again, and maybe one day he would even be worthy of her love.

The talk had gone rather well, there were moments when she thought that he hadn't been paying much attention. His eyes would glaze over and he would get the look that he used to when she would try to explain something to him about potions. He had taken her hand though, so she took that as a good sign. His hand felt so good in hers that she had to withdraw it as soon as she could. It physically hurt her to be that close to him. Even now when she thought about it, it sent a stabbing pain through her whole body that would end in her palms. She would constantly rub them as if that would help the throbbing inside.

Hermione would be friends with Ron, like they were in first year before she knew what it felt like to love him, to feel his kiss, or his comforting arms. It might be hard, but she could do it. She was Hermione Jean Granger, and she was a strong and secure witch who didn't need Ronald Weasley to make her happy. This would be her mantra for the next couple of months for whenever her will would start to fail her, which it did more often than she had wanted.

She would pretend that everything was okay, and after a while it really felt that it was. Hermione would joke with him, and he would joke right back. Shades of their former relationship would break through to their current one. And she was able to stay strong. She did not think more than once a day about holding him, kissing him, loving him; and whenever she felt that way she would go and visit Georgie, Hannah or Ginny. Which though they were all now in serious relationships, they all made time for her.

Hannah and Neville had really hit it off at the party and had left together shortly before her slapping debut. Seamus and Georgie were so cute together that it was nauseating at times. She was happy for them all, and she tried never to let her sadness show. For Ginny of course, Hermione was the happiest because her and Harry would finally be together forever. What more could a girl ask for than to have two of her best friends finally find the love that they both deserved with each other.

Wedding plans were on their way. Christmas was just around the corner, and Hermione and Ron had handled themselves with the utmost maturity. Their friendship though not deep or nearly what it had been at school, had been cordial. No harsh words were shouted between them, they each walked on egg shells trying to make sure not to offend. It wasn't the comfortable camaraderie that they had once shared, but it was better than the constant bickering or the silent treatment. Though she did sometimes miss their fights, she made sure not to provoke one. Their rows had always had so much emotion in them, so much underlying feelings, she couldn't let one happen lest she risk losing all self control.

Ron walked by her flat almost every day, he couldn't help himself; he was a glutton for punishment. It sickened him to see Seamus going in or coming out with that big goofy grin of his. Hermione never spoke to him about Seamus, not that they talked about anything real anyway, but he felt that she purposely avoided his name. Harry and Ginny also seemed to avoid the subject, and after his behavior at the masquerade he didn't want to bring it up. He had gotten quite the talking to from Harry, which was a lot better than the hex that Ginny shot his way when she found out what he had done.

It was on one of these days that he saw Seamus kissing a girl on the street; the same street that Hermione lived on, but _that_ was definitely not Hermione. _'How could he do that to her? In plain daylight? In front of her place?'_ Rage welled up inside of him and he clenched his fists. Red crept its way up his face and he burned with fury. He couldn't watch anymore. It was a big thing for Ron not to go over there and hex Seamus in the middle of this muggle street. He had learned, somewhat, to control his anger, though this was making it very difficult. He left the street with a loud crack, hoping that Seamus would think it was Hermione.

Once Ron had time to process the events of that day, part of him, the part that wanted Hermione for himself, was pleased. She would find out, she had to; she was too smart not to notice, especially since Seamus didn't try and hide it very well. They would break up, and then he could be there for her. He could become the shoulder that she could cry on.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, it's moving along a bit. Thanks to all for reading and a special thanks to those for reviewing.**


	19. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

Ron had been acting weird for the past week. He kept looking at her when he thought that she wasn't paying attention. It was like he was waiting for something. Hermione ignored it, but it gave her an unsettling feeling. If they had been looks of longing she could have handled it, part of her had secretly hoped that they were but it was apparent that there was something else going on, and it made her nervous.

The day of the Hen/Stag night Ron and Hermione were at the burrow coordinating their plans. They were to have dinner separately then both parties were going to meet up for drinks. It wasn't very traditional, but it was what the bride and groom-to-be wanted.

"So we'll meet at Macbeth's Tavern around nine." She looked down at the agenda that she had made and continued, "Then we can take it from there...RON! What on earth do you keep looking at me for?"

He had been leaning back in his chair and at Hermione's outburst had fallen back and landed with a 'thunk' onto the kitchen floor. Hermione tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't hold it in. Ron turned red and worked at getting himself together and off the floor, but his robes were caught on the end of the chair and he was having difficulty getting himself up. Her laughter was echoing around the room, and she could tell that he was getting frustrated.

"That's funny to you is it?"

"Actually yes it is, quite."

He grumbled a couple of indistinguishable words under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't understand you." She gave him an arch smile. He looked so much like his old self, the reserve that they had both been so good about keeping up had started to crumble and he had shown himself. She began to feel bad and gathered herself together. Ron looked at her with a pleading look and she sighed and offered him her hand. At his touch she felt that familiar tingling warmth and she dropped his hand as soon as he made it to his feet. She quickly turned her back on him, hoping that he hadn't seen the blush that she had felt creeping up her face.

"So anyway," she turned around to face him once she was sure she had gathered herself together, "back to my question. Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Dunno what you are talking about Hermione. If I was looking at you it was because you were talking."

"That's not what I mean. You have been looking at me funny all week. What's going on?"

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know what you mean."

He obviously wasn't going to tell her anything, so she gave up. She gathered her things together; they were done anyway, and left.

He felt wonderful after this afternoon. Sure he had made a bit of a prat of himself by falling, but she had laughed, the first time she had genuinely laughed around him since he had returned. It felt so good to know that their banter could still be so natural if they would both just let their guards down. It gave him hope, that and the way that she looked when she had touched his hand. He pretended he hadn't noticed, but she couldn't hide it from him, she had been blushing and he could tell.

He was a bit concerned that she hadn't found out about Seamus yet, maybe he was sneakier than Ron thought. He had been watching out for any sign of her being upset. Waiting for her to break down into tears and turn to him for comfort, but there was nothing. How she could not know baffled him. He thought about telling her, but then he knew that there was a chance that she would 'hex' the messenger as they say. If she didn't find out soon though, he was going to have to do something, the longer that it took the more hurt she would be by it, and he wanted to save her all the misery that he could.

He was excited about tonight. Dean had said that Seamus wouldn't be able to make it, which would leave Hermione free for Ron. Maybe if she was drinking she would relax a bit around him and then they could talk. Really talk. He could tell her everything that had been on his mind. He went out and bought new robes for the occasion. He had to admit that he looked pretty smart in them too. They were a dark green and went well with his eyes, and didn't clash terribly with his hair.

Dinner had been a pretty rowdy affair. Bill, George, Neville, Dean, Charlie (who had come in for the wedding), a few blokes from the Auror department, and to Ron's chagrin Seamus had shown up. The guys were all talking over each other, sharing dirty jokes, or scandalous stories. Seamus was at the other end of the table from Ron. He didn't think that he would be able to keep his cool if forced to hear about Seamus' '_experiences_'. They were getting pretty rowdy and it was nearing nine so Ron herded them out the door before the owners kicked them out. Harry was exuberant and Ron could tell that he was on his way to being very drunk. Ron asked George to look out for him, knowing that he was the only one who would be sober enough to do so by the end of the night.

They made their way to the Macbeth Tavern which was only a few blocks away. They walked because many of the party were not sober enough to apparate without some dangerous repercussions. Ron was at the lead and Harry brought up the rear. His arm was around George's shoulder and he was telling George about how he didn't even notice that he was missing an ear anymore. Everyone laughed and started making jibes at Harry being in love with George and not Ginny.

They finally made their way into the Tavern and found the girls already there. Luna and Ginny were dancing, though the place had no dance floor, Luna was twirling around absent mindedly, while Ginny swayed to the music. Hermione, Hannah, some girls from Ginny's year at school that Ron only recognized but didn't know by name, and a couple of girls that he had never seen before were all sitting around a table in the back. They headed over to the table, Dean glaring at Luna and Neville having to push him along. It was dangerous to have them in the same room together. Neither one had spoken to the other since the night of the masquerade all those months ago.

Ron went to get a round for them all while Harry took Luna's place and danced with Ginny. He walked back to the table with two pitchers of ale and set them on the table to let anyone grab for themselves. He had just poured himself a drink when he overheard Dean and Seamus talking.

"So when do I get to meet this secret lady of yours?"

"Shh...No one knows about her." he looked around to make sure that no one was listening and Ron pretended that he was engrossed in one of Ginny's Quidditch friends discussion about an incident with her broom malfunctioning. Ron waited till Seamus looked away and then reverted his attention back to them.

"Are you going to tell me anything?"

"She's great! Pretty sexy too."

"Better than Hermione?"

"Yeah, though Hermione's got a really nice pair of..." Dean never heard what Hermione had a nice pair of, because at that moment Ron punched Seamus square in the jaw.

Everyone gathered around trying to figure out what had happened. Seamus was moving his jaw from side to side and looking at Ron like he had two heads. Ron's fists were clenched and Charlie was restraining him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You know what!" Ron hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look Ron, if this is about Hermione..."

"How dare you say her name? You piece of vermin."

Hermione broke through the crowd that had gathered around and looked at Ron and then Seamus. She went to Seamus' side which angered Ron even more. "Get away from him Hermione."

"And why should I?"

"Because he is a cheating piece of filth."

"Huh?" Seamus and Hermione said at the same time.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" She looked confused.

"I saw him. He was right in front of your place kissing another girl."

"What were you doing at my place and how do you know where I live? You have never been there before."

"Does that really matter? He's been cheating on you, and bragging about it."

"What are you on about mate? I have not been cheating on Hermione. We haven't been together in ages."

Ron was taken aback. He looked at Hermione to confirm this and she nodded in agreement. Ron backed away slowly, saying something about being sorry and then ran out of the tavern. _'They hadn't been seeing each other for ages? Then why was he always at her place? Were they trying to keep it a secret? What on earth is going on?'_ He was so confused and embarrassed, though he still didn't regret punching Seamus at all. That part felt good. Even if he wasn't cheating on Hermione he had been about to say something about her that Ron was pretty sure was not about her _'nice pair'_ of ears. With that thought he apparated home, and thankfully made it there all in one piece.

**A/N: Poor Seamus, getting hit again. Will it ever end? Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and thanks to those who review it means a lot that you take the time to do so. :)**

**Thanks ObsessedRHShipper for reminding me to get off my behind and post… I am so sorry for the delay, RL has come crashing in on my spare time.**


	20. Pop Goes the Weasel

Hermione awoke the next morning not rested, but not exhausted either. She had to pick up the robes for the entire wedding party, get the un-poppable bubble machine that they had rented for the reception, get a couple of odds and ends that they would need for the ceremony and help Molly with the dinner that they were having at the Burrow that night. The wedding was tomorrow and would be catered so that Molly would be able to relax (not that she would), but had felt it only proper to host a dinner for the family tonight.

She ran around Diagon Alley that morning, and almost had a nervous breakdown when the man at the rental place told her that they didn't have an un-poppable bubble machine available.

"But we reserved it months ago..."

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't have the order and Christmas is a big time of year for us. Lots of parties and the like."

"What are we supposed to do now? I can't go and tell the bride of _Harry Potter_ that there are going to be no un-poppable bubbles at her wedding." She felt a bit guilty using Harry's celebrity to get what she wanted, but she reasoned that it was for him anyway.

"Well why didn't you say so miss? Let me see what I can dig up."

He left her there for fifteen minutes and when he came back he had a somewhat big golden contraption in his hands. "Tis a bit old, but it just needs some oil. I polished it up a bit, too. Our newer models are a lot smaller and less conspicuous, but it is a nice looking thing ain't it?"

"Er...yeah, it's great." She didn't care at this point as long as it worked. As that was her last stop for that day, she went directly to the Burrow to help Molly in any way that she could. She walked up the yard, floating the bubble machine in front - it was way too heavy and cumbersome for her to carry along with the robes - and let herself in.

"Hello?" She called as she entered the house. It sounded empty; she had expected Molly to be already hard at work in the kitchen. Hermione set the machine, robes and other bags down in the den and made her way around the house, calling out. No one was there. In the kitchen there were pots on the stove, and the kettle was on as well, they wouldn't just leave all that with no one to watch. Then she went through all of the bedrooms to find that they were empty as well.

She figured that she would give the garden a look, and there she saw a figure stooping in the dirt digging out something. She couldn't tell who it was at first because they were so hunched over, but then they stood up and her heart caught in her chest. _It was Ron, and they were alone._

Ron was in a somber mood that morning, and knew that he needed to snap out of it for Ginny and Harry's sakes. He went down to the kitchen where he offered up his services to his mum. He had been spending a lot of time with his mum since he got back. She had even been teaching him how to cook, something he had never even thought of doing before living on his own. He knew now that food didn't just magically appear (well sometimes it looked that way, and there usually was magic involved, but...) that someone had to make it and he was rubbish at that. He survived on frozen dinners which weren't bad when that was the only thing that you can afford or make, but which paled in comparison to home- made meals.

His mum had needed to leave for a bit to pick up his aunt Muriel, who was getting too old to apparate or take floo powder, and suddenly had an aversion to using portkeys, something that she had been used to do frequently in the past. So his mum was off picking her up from Kings Cross with the ministry providing a car for them to come back in. She had asked him to look after the food, and he had been in the garden getting another onion to add to the soup when he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He grabbed the onion and stood up. When he turned around there she was, standing near the doorway, hair bushier than he had seen it since he had come home. She looked tired, but glorious.

Ron gave her his signature lopsided grin, hoping to soften her a bit from last night's ordeal. She looked shocked and a bit scared, but composed herself and smiled tentatively back. Then she whipped around and went back in the house. He took his time getting to the house, not sure of what he would find there, anger? Coldness? Silence? He was nervous and his hands started sweating. They were here alone. Ginny was off with Harry and his dad had to go into work that day for an _'emergency'_ even though he had taken the week off.

Ron finally made it to the door and stepped inside. Hermione was sitting at the table fidgeting with a huge gold machine of some sort. She tapped her wand at it and it squirted out a stream of light blue liquid that hit her in the face. Ron chortled, but at one death glare from her he shut up and made his way to the pots on the stove. He put the onion on the cutting board and set the knife to work on chopping it as he tasted the soup. He felt her looking at him and tried to ignore it.

"So you cook now?"

"A bit" he shrugged. Then he decided to be brave, she wasn't screaming at him which was a good sign. "I'm sorry. You know, 'bout last night. I thought...well it doesn't matter, I was stupid and I am sorry."

"Yeah you were..."

"Look I am apologizing here, no need to snap at me."

"So it's not okay for me to snap at you, but it is okay for you to punch someone?"

"No, that's not what I...I didn't mean that."

"Ron you never mean anything."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are a git!" and she went upstairs and slammed what Ron thought could only be Ginny's door.

He smiled, it was a bad row, he should be upset, she had called him a git...but it had been a row, something that they had been too nice to have. It gave him hope.

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short and you had to wait longer than normal, but I have been such a busy bee. I hope you liked anyway...a nice little spat to get things going. See you next chapter and thanks for reading :)**


	21. FAQ

His mum came back shortly after Hermione went upstairs, Aunt Muriel in tow. She was as cranky and as big as ever. Ron went over to give his obligatory 'hello' and escaped somewhat unscathed as she only mentioned that his hair was a bit long and he looked like one of those blasted musicians; practically a compliment from her. His mum followed after him once she had settled Aunt Muriel into the den where she was reading the latest book by Rita Skeeter, _Severus Misunderstood_.

"Is Hermione here yet dear? I thought I saw the dress robes in the front."

"Yeah, she um...went upstairs for a bit."

"Well will you ask her to come down; I need some help with getting the tables outside."

"I can do it."

"You can help, yes, but I think it best if the two of you do it, they are quite large and not as easy to levitate as you might think."

"No really mum, I think I can..."

"Ronald Weasley," she pursed her lips, never a good sign, "Now I asked you to get Hermione..."

"All right, All right. I'm going" And he rushed up the stairs before his mum could get started.

She heard a light rap on the door then Ron's voice, "Hermione?" She didn't answer him, she was so confused. Why had she acted that way? He was trying to apologize, why couldn't she just let him? "Hermione? Please? Mum's downstairs and she need us to move the tables outside. I swear I won't say a word."

She silently chuckled at this, then got a hold of herself and opened the door. She walked past Ron, not looking at him and went down the stairs.

"Oh Hermione, thank you so much for coming to help. I don't know what we would have done without you." Molly said as she gave Hermione a quick hug.

"It's nothing, I'm glad to do it."

They worked together to levitate the tables, and to her surprise it was a lot harder than it looked. They were heavy old tables that had a lot of weight to them. Ron had no problem getting it into the air, but getting them to go where he wanted was a totally different thing. Hermione had to help to direct them. She remembered how Bill and Charlie used to make The tables fight in midair and wondered at how they could control them so well.

They finally were able to maneuver them to the correct spot in the yard and went back to get everything so that they could set it up. It was cold out, so they set up weather blockers and blue flames all over to ensure everyone's comfort. They worked together in silence, each trying to give covert glances while the other wasn't looking. Ron had stuck to his promise and did not speak.

After twenty minutes of this Hermione broke, "Ron, it's okay, you can talk."

He grinned, but kept silent. It infuriated her. _'Fine! He doesn't want to talk then that is just fine.'_ They continued on.

"I'm sorry" he said after a while.

"You already said that Ron, I know that you are sorry."

"No, not for that, I mean I am sorry for that too, but I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for the way I was when you came to see me all those months ago. I'm sorry..."

She hadn't expected that. She felt the tears prickling the backs of her eyes, but held them at bay.

"Hermione?" He said softly. "Please...I need you to forgive me. I am so sorry." His voice was quiet and pleading, and when she looked up she saw that his eyes were bright blue with the shimmer of unshed tears. It was too much for her, seeing him like that, hearing the words that she had been waiting for, for so long. She let the tears fall, they were silent and unstoppable. He moved slowly over to her and reached his arm out. She jerked back a bit, and he stopped his hand in mid air. Hermione made a move to go and felt his hand grab her arm. It was a soft touch, not demanding, but asking her to stay. She turned to look at him.

They were closer than they had been since the masquerade. His scent invaded her, it was so familiar and she wondered how she didn't recognize it that night. It had a spiciness to it that she hadn't smelled on anyone else. It was one of the things that she had smelled on their first day of potions in their sixth year.

He dropped his hand from her arm and moved it again towards her face, this time she did not jerk away. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks and under her eyes. His skin was warm, and her face burned where he touched her yet she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She nodded even though she knew that wasn't why she was shivering. He wrapped his arms around her one hand holding the back of her head the other wrapped tightly around her back. Her arms remained at her sides.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?" A fresh wave of tears spilled down her face and onto Ron's robes.

"Because I am the world's biggest prat."

"That's not an answer. I want to know why."

He sighed and the motion pulled her closer to him. "Because..."

**A/N: Don't kill me, I know it was short and a cliffie, and I took longer to update. I am so sorry about that. RL has been kicking my arse. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. We are getting close to the end :( Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and of course thanks to all who have been reading. **


	22. Playing the Part

"That's not an answer. I want to know why."

He sighed and the motion pulled her closer to him. "Because..."

"Ron? Hermione? Where are you?" They broke apart immediately and Hermione turned her back to the door so she could wipe her eyes and straighten herself up. When she turned back she saw Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway, the light from the kitchen breaking through and only showing her dark silhouette. "Oh, there you are, I didn't see you standing there." They both walked slowly to the door. "Well come on, I've got things to get on the table."

************************************************************************

The night seemed to drag on. Shortly after his mum had called them in from the yard people started showing up. Ron was the best man and the bride's brother so he had to be 'on' all night. He would look at Hermione every chance that he got, but he noticed that she was distinctly avoiding his gaze. It made him nervous; maybe it had been too much too soon. He had scared her off. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed her; it was painful to be without her. When he thought that she had moved on and was happy, though it killed him, he tried to be happy for her. Now he could see that she was just as miserable as he was and it broke his heart.

It had felt wonderful to be able to hold her, especially because this time she knew it was him. She felt like the missing piece, and when she was in his arms she just fit there perfectly. There would never be anyone else for him. From the outside Ron looked like the happy man who was going to have his best friend as his brother, on the inside he was a wreck of doubts and regrets. When he did catch a glimpse of Hermione there was no sign that she had been crying or that anything had been wrong and he prayed that she was just acting as well.

The party was over and everyone except Ginny, Harry, his parents, Aunt Muriel and Hermione were gone. Hermione was meant to stay the night there so that she could be there early in the morning to help Ginny get ready. Ron was to go to Grimmauld place with Harry so that he wouldn't have to spend this last night as a single man alone. Ron wished that he could just stay and talk to Hermione, but he couldn't and before he knew it his mother was rushing them both out the door so that Harry would be sure to get a good night's sleep. He looked back once while Harry was quickly kissing Ginny good-bye and saw her. Their eyes met for the first time since they were in the back yard, but he couldn't tell what was in them. Then she turned her head and was gone.

Ron apparated to Grimmauld Place with Harry, he wanted to go straight to bed but he could see that Harry was getting nervous and would want to stay up a bit. So Ron joined him in the sitting room and poured them each a snifter of brandy. Harry took it gratefully and sat back on the couch. Ron stood and paced the room.

"Ron, you're going to wear a hole in my carpet, you'd think you were the one getting married tomorrow."

"Ha Ha, Harry," but he sat in one of the high backed leather chairs.

"You all right mate?"

"Me? Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just y'know nervous about tomorrow and all. Gotta give a toast ya know."

"Wanna trade?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to marry Ginny?" His ears started to get hot and he was sure that they had turned pink.

"Hold up Ron, of course I want to marry your sister, but I'm the one who has to get married in front of all of those people. Bit nerve wracking" Ron relaxed a bit.

"Well I have to give a toast in front of them all, what's the difference."

Harry laughed at his friend. "The difference is that you won't have to kiss and say vows in front of everyone... So what's really bothering you?"

"I told you... speech."

"Don't tell me then, only it would be helpful to distract me."

So Ron told him. He left out some bits, about the way that Hermione fit in his arms, about how he realized that he can't live without her again. He just gave him the basic outline. About him trying to apologize but his mum burst in and he didn't know if he had been forgiven or not. Harry sympathized and told him not to worry, that she was sure to come around, if not tonight, sometime soon.

They made their way up to bed and Ron lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He knew it would be ages before he was able to fall asleep.

************************************************************************

She couldn't look at him for the rest of the night, if she did she knew that her mask would fall off and she would melt into tears again. She needed to be strong for Ginny. This was her day and she was not going to spoil it. Hermione didn't pay much attention when people would talk, just smiled and nodded where she thought it was appropriate. She had been doing pretty well, avoiding Ron's glances, keeping a smile on her face.

She was doing well that is, until he left. She was at the door when he turned around and their eyes met. Tears welled up in her eyes and she had to get away, she ran from the door and up the stairs as fast as she could. She got in her nightclothes and into bed; she was just pulling the blanket over herself when Ginny came in.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine."

"What did my git of a brother do now?"

"N…N…Nothing, really. Ginny I will be okay" and she choked back more tears.

"I don't believe you, I know he did something."

"I swear he didn't its fine." With that she rolled over and fell asleep.

Her dreams were riddled with images of Ron that night. Not like her old nightmares, in these he was there and solid. He would hold her, and it felt so right. When she awoke in the morning to realize that they were just dreams a bit of sadness crept into her. She was well rested though, that was something that she hadn't expected. She hadn't expected to even be able to sleep, but with the running around that she had done all day and the wearing down of her emotions she must have been more tired than even she realized.

**A/N: Don't kill me, please? I know it was short, and oh so frustrating that you don't have your answers, but I will not leave you hanging long and will post again tonight or tomorrow. I promise :) Thanks of course for reading and a special thanks to those that have reviewed. **


	23. Advice is Cheap

She looked over to wake Ginny only to realize that her ginger haired friend wasn't in her bed. Hermione got up, dressed quickly and made her way downstairs. She could hear activity going on in the backyard and people were walking in and out of the kitchen. Ginny was moving her spoon around in a bowl of porridge, but she wasn't actually taking any bites. She was obviously nervous so Hermione put on a huge grin and sat down next to her.

"It'll be good Gin. Don't worry. Everything is going to go off without a hitch, you will look beautiful and by the end of the day you will be Mrs. Harry Potter."

Ginny kept looking down, "I don't know if I can do this."

Hermione glared at her friend. She did look a bit pale. Then she put her cheerful voice back on and said, "Of course you can do this. What happened to the confident girl from last night?"

Ginny gulped, "dunno?" Hermione was getting worried now. What if she called it off? It would break Harry's heart. She didn't know what to do, she said everything that she could think of to cheer her friend up, but Ginny didn't seem to respond to any of it. Finally Hermione suggested her getting dressed, hoping that once she saw herself in her beautiful new robes then she would settle down. Ginny did as she was told and after Hermione had eaten her own porridge she went up to the room to see how Ginny was faring, but the bride-to-be was nowhere to be found. Hermione looked all over the house and the yard, she even went into the shed, but there was no sign of Ginny. Then the panic set in. _'Where would Ginny go? For a walk maybe?'_

So Hermione started walking, sort of, she would apparate every couple hundred yards or so hoping to cover more distance that way. She finally made her way into Ottery St. Catchpole where she had to travel in a more muggle like fashion. She looked frenziedly in shop windows trying to find a glimpse of ginger hair when she spotted a pub that was open and hoped that maybe Ginny had just needed a bit of a drink.

It was dark inside, with wood paneling all over the walls. There was an elderly man sitting at the end slouching over a glass of amber liquid. The barman was completely grey with yellow crooked teeth and a handlebar mustache. Not hesitating she asked the barman if he had seen her friend.

"Ginger hair ya say? Nope, haven't seen her, but if she is looking for a drink she will come here, 'Tis the only bar open this early." Hermione sat at the stool hoping that Ginny would come that way and also to rest a bit; she was exhausted from all that apparating and run/walking.

"What kin I get ya?"

"Water would be good." He filled a tumbler with water and she gulped it down in three gulps. He filled it again, this one she took a little more slowly.

"You look a bit upset? I may not be able ter find yer friend for ya, but I am a good listener."

She didn't know what had come over her but all of a sudden she felt an overwhelming need to tell this man everything, so Hermione spilled her guts to the strange man behind the bar. She told him everything, about the wedding, about Seamus, about Ron, well almost everything, had to leave out the magic part. He listened to her ramble on and on, nodding and um hmming every so often.

"Well it sounds ter me like yer friend got the case of cold feet, nothing too weird there, if she loves this 'arry the way that ya say she does then she'll be back, or my name isn't 'ugo P. Rosewater."

"You really think?"

"I do, but _you_ miss got one 'elluva problem on yer 'ands."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the ways I figure it is that yer in love with this Ron feller, and he's in love with you..." She made to speak at this but he went on, "No, now don't ya interrupt me, so the problem is that you can't trust 'im again, but I say that that's bullocks. That's right miss, bullocks! Love like you described to me is a rare thing, and I won't go seein' ya wastin' it on bein' stupid. So 'e messed up a bit, no one is perfect, 'cluding yerself. Love is 'ard, you gotta work at it, and it doesn't just land in yer lap 'appily ever after. People make mistakes and if ya love 'im, ya gotta learn to forgive 'im, cause isn't that what ya want when ya make yer own mistakes?"

It wasn't an eloquent speech, but it hit home. She knew that he was right, people had been trying to tell her all along that she was being stupid, but hearing it from a complete stranger really brought the point home. She could forgive Ron, no, she would forgive Ron. What did it matter why he left, he had come home, and deep down she knew that he had come for her. No confession of his was going to make her see it any clearer than she did right at that moment. Her heart starting beating hard and it felt as if it were beating for the first time in a long time, like before it was being held back, and locked in a cage. Now she felt free and a tingling sensation ran up along her spine. She jumped over the top of the bar and gave Hugo P. Rosewater the biggest hug she could. Then she flew out of the bar and down the street, not paying any heed to the stares that she was getting for running through town. As soon as she could she apparated back to the Burrow and went to Ginny's room immediately, hoping to find her there, and to her utter delight that's exactly where she was.

"Where have you been?" Hermione beamed at Ginny as she tried to catch her breath.

"Went to Luna's for a bit, she's right smart when she isn't being...odd. Very insightful you know. As soon as I walked in she told me how lucky I was to be marrying the man I loved, how rare that is. How much people take love for granted. I didn't even get a chance to tell her about my nerves, eerily insightful, that witch is."

"So why didn't you listen to me when I was telling you stuff like that?"

"Dunno, for some reason it sounded different coming from her. You're Harry's friend," Hermione frowned, "You're mine too, but I mean, you are close to Harry, so you couldn't be objective could you?" And Hermione knew exactly what she meant.

They got ready; Hermione helping Ginny put her hair in loose curls and buttoning up the back of Ginny's dress robes. She clasped the thread of pearls around her bespeckled neck and Ginny was done. Hermione stared at her with tears in her eyes. She looked beautiful. Hermione didn't have nearly as much time to spend on herself, as it should be in cases like this, but she felt that she didn't look so bad herself. Ginny though gushed at her and told her how rude it was to try and outshine the bride, to which Hermione responded that it would be impossible in this case.

They hugged and before Hermione knew they were being called downstairs. Fleur and Luna were in the wedding party as well and they were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Ginny and Hermione. Their bridesmaids robes were made of a pale green and Ginny's were a silvery white. Neville came in the back door to let them know that it was time. He complimented each of them and led Ginny to her father so that he could walk her down the aisle.

---

All the groomsmen were waiting for them at the end. Fleur walked down first followed by Luna and then Hermione. She looked up to the four men at the end and spotted Ron right away, he was standing next to Harry with George on his other side and Neville bringing up the end. It felt like it took forever for Hermione to walk down the aisle. Though it wasn't as big as Fleur and Bill's wedding there were still quite a few people there and they were all staring at her. She felt her face blush, especially when she noticed the look on Ron's face.

He was agape, and she could tell that he liked what he saw. Everyone stood for Ginny and the ooh's and aah's were heard throughout the guests. Hermione heard Harry swallow hard at the sight of his bride and she smiled. She was so full of happiness at this moment that nothing could bring her down.

**A/N: I said I might post again tonight and look I did :) I hope you noticed the name of the bar tender ;) Let me know what you think, and of course thanks for reading (and to those that review special thanks it brightens my day, especially since I have been sicky lately).****  
**


	24. Here's to

The service went by, but Hermione who had been staring at Ron the entire time did not hear a word of it. She broke her gaze when she saw Harry and Ginny go in for their kiss. It was a sweet and simple kiss and everyone clapped. They walked down the aisle and Hermione followed escorted by Ron. She put her hand through his arm and felt the electricity between them. Hermione followed him into the tent for the reception, holding fast to Ron's arm.

She looked amazing. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Ron tried to listen to what the officiate had been saying, but he couldn't focus, not with her looking at him like that. When they walked down the aisle together he was thrilled by her touch, and when she didn't let go, he was brought to new levels of excitement. He led her to the table that they were to sit at with Neville and Hannah, Luna and Rolf, George and Angelina and Fleur and Bill. Harry and Ginny were sitting separately. They announced Harry and Ginny and watched as the newlyweds made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

Harry who had never been much of a dancer did surprisingly well and Hermione whispered to Ron _'dance lessons'_. Her breath on his ear sent shivers up and down his body. It took him a moment to recover; he had a toast to give and would not be able to function if she kept that up.

Before he was ready it was time for him to make his toast. He made a few references to Ginny's pre-teen infatuation and talked about how Harry's first girlfriend cried when they kissed. Then he got sentimental and spoke about the love that he had for them both and how happy he was to see his sister with a man who loved her so much, and how lucky that that man happened to be his best friend. People laughed and some people (women mostly) cried. Hermione with a tear running down her cheek, squeezed his hand when he was done.

When he sat back down he asked her quietly if they could maybe go and talk somewhere. She nodded her agreement and he led her out of the tent and around to a more private spot near the pond. They would work it all out, he would tell her everything.

"Hermione I..." but Ron didn't get to finish because right as he started to speak her lips were on his. He could feel the warmth of her tongue as it made its way into his mouth. At first he was shocked and just stood there, but when his mind finally caught up he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. It felt so natural and so right. He never wanted to pull away. Their tongues danced together and their lips moved in sync with each other. The kiss got more intense by the second and he finally pulled himself away before things got out of hand. She went in for another kiss but he held her back and looked at her, his hands holding her face. He kissed her nose, then her eyelids and then her mouth again. And this time it was slower as Ron felt he was putting all of his love for her in this one kiss. When he pulled apart he whispered in her ear "I love you Hermione Granger!"

He watched as she shivered from his breath on her neck. "And I love you Ronald Weasley." Words cannot describe the joy and love that entered Ron's heart at Hermione's declaration. His main thought was that he he'd gotten her back and there was no way he would ever let her go again.

**A/N: Yipee, Finally got it right. It isn't over, one more chapter to go. I know that this one was short, but hopefully what it lacked in length it made up in substance (i.e. the kiss). Thanks so much to everyone for reading and those who are reviewing. **


	25. How to Save a Wizard

One Year Later

Hermione was getting ready for her one year anniversary date with Ron. Georgie had come over to help Hermione prepare. Georgie wasn't completely comfortable with the magic world, but she was getting there. Hermione still tried not to use too much magic in front of her, but she didn't hold back the way she used to when she had to pretend to be a muggle.

"So where is prince charming taking you tonight?"

"Don't know, he says it's a surprise."

"Ooh...I love surprises. Wish Seamus would give me a few."

"What him being a wizard wasn't enough for you?" Hermione laughed. Georgie in turn threw a pillow at her."

"You know what I mean."

She smiled at her friend and continued to get dressed.

"So are you going to Luna and Rolfs wedding?"

"Yes, she's asked me to be in it, I was a bit shocked really, but I don't think she has a lot of girlfriends. I said I would, are you and Seamus going?"

"Nah, we can't, after her and Dean split he hasn't really been the same. Seamus said that Dean would kill him if he were to go. Bit sad really. You'd think that after all this time he could be okay with it. Now that I know them both, I don't know how they lasted as long as they did."

Hermione laughed, "me either."

"We're going to Neville's though; you're in that too right?"

"Yeah, I can't wait till all these weddings are over and I don't have to be in anymore. It is trying and expensive. Hannah is such a good friend though and I couldn't say no to her either."

"Well when or, I guess I should say_ if_, it is my turn you are going to have to be in that one too. Sorry."

They continued to gossip about the people that they knew that Georgie was just getting to know. She had met Lavender Brown and had taken an instant dislike, probably because she was trying to flirt with Seamus right in front of her face. Parvati had tried to get Dean's attention but he just ignored her for most of the time. They talked about who Dean could go out with, and that he needed someone, especially now that Luna was going to be tying the knot. Before she knew it she was all ready and Ron was knocking at her door.

"Well, that's my cue. Hope you have fun." They hugged and Georgie opened the door to Ron; though she couldn't be sure it was him because she couldn't see his face for all the roses that he was holding. It was a bouquet like Hermione had never seen; they were beautiful white roses with red edges, no, blue edges, no, orange edges, okay changing colored edges. Georgie slipped out and Hermione levitated the roses into a couple of vases.

"You look amazing." Were the first words out of his mouth? She was pleased that he was still able to make her blush. She took his outstretched arm and they walked down to the ally he then apparated her in front of the Shrieking Shack. It was a cold December night, but there were little blue flamed fires surrounding a table set for two with candles in the middle. She looked at him, how had he remembered this? It isn't like this was their first date? It was just a place that they walked to once in school. He pulled out her chair and answered the question that he could see in her eyes.

"It's when I first realized that I was falling in love with you. You were so cute talking to me about the haunted house, trying to come up with something to say. I was so nervous I could hardly look at you. I knew then that you were the girl for me. I know that I didn't always act that way, but what can I say, I was a moron."

"Maybe a little" and she gave a playful grin.

He hadn't sat down yet and then he knelt, right in front of her. She was speechless; she hadn't thought that he would propose tonight, one day maybe, but not tonight. She also hadn't thought that he could be so romantic.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since we were kids, and I promise to keep loving you until our kids have kids and then they have kids too. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side. You keep me whole, without you I am a shell of a man. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife, and making me the happiest wizard in the whole world?"

Tears sprang up in her eyes; she was so happy that she couldn't speak. The man that she loved was asking her if he wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, was he daft? Like there could be any answer but yes. She finally nodded, since the words refused to come out. He placed the tiny diamond ring on her finger and swept her up into a warm embrace. They enjoyed a passionate kiss and then some champaign to celebrate.

He held her close to him and said, "Thank You."

She looked at him archly "Thank you? Did you think I might have said no?"

"No, I meant thank you…for saving my life."

The End

**A/N: And that was my first bit of fanfiction. As I was posting it I realized how rough it is, but I enjoyed writing it and it brought be into a whole new world of ff. I hope the ending was to your liking. I know that it is short, but I really couldn't find a way to draw it out any longer. Let me know what you think. ******

**Of course thanks to everyone for reading :)**


End file.
